Undertale: A different path
by MrFPhoenix
Summary: We all know the outcome of the war between humans and monsters, but what if things happened a little differently. Undertale: A different path tells the story of a man who finds himself in the world of monsters after a human invents a device that changes the war significantly.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

Darius lazily opened his eyes as light shone through a gap in the curtains. He reached over for his phone and squinted at the screen. It was 7:30am, meaning that he should have gotten up 30 minutes ago. He grumbled while slowly getting up out of the bed and began slinking towards the shower. He stood in the shower, looking as if he was staring out into an abyss. He was at what many would call a crossroads in his life. Having finished university with several pieces of fancy paper to his name he imagined himself with a good job and his own home right now, or at least an apartment. Instead he was still living at home, relying on his mother, and working in a job that he had absolutely no interest in.

"Such is life" he said to himself, turning the shower off

Darius dried himself and looked in the mirror at his naked body. He sighed at his unfit and slight pudgy figure before putting on his suit for work. He went downstairs, taking out the fridge the first thing which was deemed to be edible and filling enough to last him until lunch. After hastily eating his small breakfast he left the home, giving a half-hearted 'See you later' to his mother, who barely had time acknowledge his presence before he left. Darius stared at the pavement as he walked towards the train that would bring him to work. Various thoughts flickered in his mind, his current job, his age, his living situation. All of these things resolved to make him feel even more sullen than he usually was. One of his few respites was the music he listened to while walking. It allowed him to leave the dreariness of his own reality and enter the world of his imagination. A world populated not just by humans, but also by far more interesting creatures. One where he had friends and a family that noticed him more. This fantasy was cut short when the train grinded to a halt, signalling that he had arrived at work. Sighing he took his headphones off and walked into the large department store where he would begin his day as a selling assistant.

The day had been long and tedious. Very little people had come into the store to look around, even fewer wanted to buy things. Not that Darius particularly cared how well the department was doing in terms of sales. He was wiping down various equipment in an attempt to pass the time and leave. Just as he was wiping down a large fridge freezer he felt the presence of someone behind him. He turned his head was taken aback a little to find a somewhat short messily dressed man standing behind him. His messy coat, loose fitting shirt and slip on shoes indicated someone who was very lazy and usually short on money. He had a sort of mocking grin, it gave him a somewhat unsettling appearance.

"Oh sorry sir, I didn't see you there, how can I help you" Darius said, putting on his best 'look like you give a crap' face.

"Darius that's a nice name, I preferred Zylos though?" The man answered in a powerful yet monotonous voice.

"Err, excuse me"

"Oh that's right, you don't know do you, silly me"

The man creeped Darius out. He had no idea what he was talking about nor had he ever seen him before, yet the man acted as if he knew who he was.

"Do you need anything?" Darius asked incredulously

"Hmm, no, just thinking about the future, cheerio"

The man walked away without saying another word. Darius watched as he walked out.

" _Well that wasn't strange at all_ " He thought before continuing with his cleaning.

The end of work came and Darius made his way home. As he was walking to the train he noticed the short man from earlier. The man smiled and waved at him as he boarded the train. Darius tried his best to ignore him, looking in the other direction. The train ride back was uneasy, it felt as if he was being watched by someone for the whole trip despite the carriage being mostly empty, it sent a slight shiver up his spine. As he travelled home he couldn't get the man out of his mind. Even on the walk back he kept turning his head. Despite having never seen him before he felt the feeling of familiarity every time he thought about him, as he had seen or known him in the past. Arriving home he took one more backwards glance behind him, seeing nothing there he closed the door. Deciding to forgo dinner he hung his clothes up and got straight into bed. He stared at the ceiling as he tried to drift off to sleep. The man was on his mind again not just his appearance but what he said as well. Darius drifted off into an uneasy sleep still pondering.

 _The creature opened his eyes and groaned. He gasped in pain and looked down at his side to see a red patch of blood emerging through the armour. The entire area was shrouded in darkness, the only things he could make out were parts of his own body. He got up and slowly moved in a direction, not sure of where he was going. As he walked a figure appeared in the distance and got closer. The figure was a short man in a lab coat, he didn't turn around._

" _What happened" He weakly asked._

" _This is what happens when you take away every souls in the universe" the man said, turning around. "I could have saved everyone you know, but you had to come and mess things up"._

" _I'm sorry I...I couldn't let sacrifice all those lives" the creature said._

" _Fat lot of good it did, you ended up sacrificing way more than I intended"_

 _The man walked up to the creature and put his hand on one of its shoulders._

" _I understand why you did it, but I can let you meddle with my plans again" The man stabbed the creature with a concealed weapon "I'm sorry"._

 _The creature collapsed to the floor, panting heavily. He took one more look at the man before falling over. His body disintegrated into dust and left a small glowing object behind. The object shattered to pieces before the man could pick it up._

" _Crap, it's gonna take a while to find you again."_

Darius suddenly woke up from his sleep. Rubbing his eyes he glanced at the clock beside his bed. It bleeped 2:30am in red text. Groaning, he got out of bed. He was now fully awake and wouldn't be able to get back to sleep easily.

" _Guess a walk couldn't hurt"_ He thought to himself.

Darius got his clothes on and walked outside. The night was calm and a cool breeze was blowing down the street. Lost in his thoughts he pondered about the previous day and his current life. He still wondered about the man he met the previous day and what he was talking about. Lost in thought he didn't notice the figure standing in front of him and promptly bumped into it.

"Oh uh sorry"

Darius hastily apologised to the person standing in front of him. However, he jumped back when he realised that the man he had seen the previous two days was standing before him. Despite bumping into him, the man seemed unmoving and stared out into the night sky.

"It's interesting you know, who would have thought the prince of monsters would pop up here, funny how the universe mixes things"

"Eh?"

Darius took a few steps back, now thinking the guy was definitely insane.

"Humans have done pretty well for themselves haven't they, since the monsters are out of the picture"

"What"

"It's a shame really, but you know greater good and all that"

"Okay who the hell are you and what are you talking about"

"Who am I, just some crazy stranger to you I suppose, but to me"

The man suddenly appeared right in front of Darius. He pointed at him and Darius was lifted into the air by some invisible force. Despite trying to thrash about, Darius could barely move a muscle.

"How could I forget the one that screwed things up so badly, this place wouldn't even be here if it wasn't for you?"

The man dropped Darius on the floor and looked at the sky.

"But now we can get things back on track"

There was bright flash of white light and the man had disappeared from sight. Darius frantically looked around to find himself being the only person standing in the street. As he got up he felt a rumbling in the distance. Looking back he noticed a faint light shining above some buildings; the light looked white in colour. As he approached he could make out the white light coming from something floating in the sky. He could just about make out the image of a person in the centre of the light. The light quickly grew, consuming himself and his surroundings. When the light cleared Darius found himself laying in a grassy field. The sky was blue with only a few visible clouds. He sat up, still feeling the stinging pain from his head. As he looked around the city landscape was gone and replaced a country field and road. Only one thought came to Darius' mind.

" _What just happened?"_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Darius shakily got to his feet and looked around again. His home city, cars, buildings, all of them had disappeared. All he could see was a grassy landscape and a small gravely path that stretched beyond the horizon. He touched his head and winched as a sharp pain came from a wound. Darius pondered about his current situation. He could only come up with two logical explanations about his predicament. Either he was somehow hallucinating this entire experience or he was dead and in some form of afterlife. Given what he had seen before he got here the former theory wasn't too farfetched. He mind suddenly came to the man he saw the day before and that night before. He disappeared right before his eyes, did he have some connection to everything. Or maybe this entire event was a weird dream he was having while asleep.

Darius held his hand over the wound to halt the bleeding a little and started walking down the path. It wasn't long before he spotted what looked like a carriage with someone standing by it in the distance. As he approached Darius immediately stopped when the carriage was clearly in view. The top of the carriage looked fine but the bottom, where there was supposed to be wheels were actually table legs. But even stranger was the individual standing next to the carriage. It wasn't a man but what could only be described as a dragon like looking creature. It stood on its hind legs and had a long swaying tail. Its head and a snout and various horns protruding from the back of its head. However the strangest feature of all was the ludicrously large glasses the creature wore. They took up most of its face and made its eyes cartoonishly large.

" _Yep, definitely a dream"_ Darius thought.

He approached the dragon like creature, slowly, before speaking up.

"Err, excuse me"

"WHA"

The creature suddenly jumped back, dropping what looked like a mobile phone on the floor.

"D...D...don't thcare me like that"

The creature spoke with a very heavy lisp, to the point where it almost felt like he was doing it on purpose.

"Um... sorry, I just need some directions"

"If you're looking for a ride the anther ith no, I don't pick up hitchhikers"

"No no, I just need to know where there is a town or something, injured myself"

Darius showed the creature the wound. It took of its glasses, and survey the gash in Darius' head. Once the glasses were removed the creature suddenly looked a lot more intimidating. An extra two sets of eyes opened up on his head. If it weren't for the creatures lisp and slouched posture he probably would have started backing away.

"Yethh that looks bad, what did you fall over?" The creature asked

"Uh yeah, you could say that"

"Well can't jutht leave you injured out here, might get eaten, I'll take you to the next town"

"Oh thanks"

" _Might get eaten?"_

The creature climbed aboard the carriage and beckoned Darius to climb on as well. As he did so he wondered exactly how the carriage would move. The creature knock on the front and the carriage suddenly sprung to life and galloped down the path. Darius could only sit there in disbelief as the carriage took them away.

"Tho, where are you from anyway, not theen your thecies around here?"

Darius thought about the answer he should give. Saying he came from Birmingham UK seemed pointless as he had a feeling such a city didn't exist wherever he was; and even if it did it was unlikely to be his home city.

"Uh, to be honest I'm not really sure"

"What that wound cauthe you to lothe your memory or thomthing?"

"Well woke up in the middle of a field without any knowledge of how I got there"

"Huh, maybe you thould lay off the drink hehe" The creature said sarcastically.

"… _maybe you should learn to speak properly_ " Darius said under his breath.

The carriage galloped and arrived at a large town. It looked much like any town Darius had seen before, the only difference there were buildings that varied widely, from ones with doors twice as large as himself to others that barely came up to his knees. There also seemed to be a large castle like structure near the centre. The inhabitants of the town were even more varied. There creatures that resembled human like versions of animals and some that look like something straight out of a fantasy novel. He also could've sworn he saw a blob of slime with a moustache slide past the cart. As they went past nearly all of the creatures gazed at him somewhat. It seemed like he was the odd looking one in this town rather than everyone else. The carriage came to a stop outside what looked like a doctor's surgery.

"Here we are" the dragon creature said, getting off the carriage.

Darius got off and entered the surgery. It was largely empty aside from a bunny like creature who sat in the reception area.

"Can I help you" the receptionist asked cheerfully.

"Yeth, I need my tongue healed"

"Accidently bit it?"

"Yeth"

"Take a seat, I'll send the healer out in a second"

The dragon like creature sat down and Darius approached the desk, somewhat nervously.

"And can I help"

The nurse stopped after seeing him. Looking at him with a little curiosity.

"Hi ummm I have a head injury"

Darius showed the nurse his head wound. Although the bleeding had significantly decreased you could still see a gash wound?

"Oh dear, how did that happen"

"Thays he can't remember, woke up in a field apparently" The creature spoke up

"Oh well come with me, I'll take you to a healer at once"

The receptionist took Darius down a hallway and towards an office. She knocked on the door and called out that a patient was present before leaving. In the office was a young looking, and very muscular, bear like creature.

"Hello there, the name is Davis" He held out is hand and smiled.

Despite his appearance Darius couldn't help but feel a lot calmer in his presence. Darius shook Davis hand, he felt a slight tingle in his fingers when he did.

"Now' let's take a look at that gash on your forehead"

"How did…"

"Well you are holding your hand on your forehead, and I can see dried blood on your hand, so come on let's see it"

Darius took his hand off his forehead and Davis leaned in, inspecting the wound.

"Oh dear, either someone had a very good time last night or got dumped"

"Har har"

"I try"

Davis cleaned up the room and put a very large band aid over the wound.

"There, that should do it" Davis sat back down in the chair "So, tell me, how did end up here"

"Well, to be honest I have no idea how I got here, I only remember being in a crash and"

Darius topped for a second, why was he telling this to this goat doctor anyway, and if he was dreaming why did any of this matter.

"You were saying something about a crash?" Davis asked

"Well, that's where my memory goes fuzzy, don't really remember anything else other than that"

"Ah, well that would explain the gash on your forehead"

"So, do you not have anywhere to stay?"

"Well, no"

Davis opened a draw in the desk and pulled a wallet. He took out what Darius assumed to be money and handed it to him.

"There is a small inn down the road, this should be enough for one night"

"Oh, uh thanks"

"Other than that, I think that will be all"

"Thank you for your help Dr"

"Please just call me Davis"

Darius took the money and left. Davis watched him walk out the office. He got up out of the chair and looked out of the window. He smiled

"Hmm, nice boy"

Darius walked back up the corridor to find the dragon creature talking to the receptionist. He turned around just as Darius approached

"Ah, I see you're patched up"

Gone was the lisp, and replaced by a deep voice. It made the creature sound completely different.

"Uh yeah, umm thanks for giving me a ride here"

"No trouble, the name is Kaibra by the way"

"Uh I'm Darius"

"Well Darius it was nice meeting you"

As Kaibra left the doctor's surgery, Darius went searching for this inn he had been directed to. Back in the surgery a small creature barely 30cm high walked into the doctor's office. He pulled open his draw to find his wallet open.

"Huh, that's odd, I could have sworn I had some cash in here"

Darius made his way down the street towards the inn. Many of the town's numerous creatures were still staring at him when he walked past. Once he reached the inn opened the door and walked inside. There didn't seem to be anybody sitting at the main desk.

"Uh, hello"

Darius peered around a door in the hallway. The building seemed empty at first glance. It wasn't until he heard someone cough that he peered over the reception desk and noticed a very small otter looking creature standing behind it.

"Welcome, sorry I was just in the back"

The creature jumped onto the desk and looked at Darius with interest.

"Huh, never seen your kind around these parts, you new in town?"

"Yeah you could say that"

"Well welcome to Home, looking for a place to stay?"

"Uh yeah, just for the day"

"No problem, that will be 20 curren please"

Darius pulled out the money handed to him earlier in the doctor's surgery and handed it to the otter. The otter took the cash, inspected it before scurry to an old fashioned till and putting the note in the draw. In jumped up and grabbed a key from the wall before handing it to him.

"Your room is up the stairs and first door on the right, enjoy your stay"

The otter scurried off into a room behind the desk. Darius walked to his room and opened the door. It seemed like a regular hotel room with a bed, lamp and an older looking CRT TV. The only thing that looked off was the fact that the chair had a very large cut out in the back. He assumed that was for accommodating one of the many creatures he had seen who had tails. Darius sat on the bed and pondered about his current situation. He was sitting in an inn run by what looked like an otter. He was taken into town by a dragon with glasses and what looked like a cuter version of a goat patched his head up. He kept thinking this had to be a dream, there was no other explanation for what he was seeing. But then he remembered what happened before the crash. The news report in the morning said there was a white flash before all the terrorists supposedly dropped dead. The natural disasters that struck America all happened after a white flash, and he saw a white flash before he crashed and a bright light before ending up here. He wondered if all the events were linked and, if they were, why was he here and no one else. What happened to his mother after the crash, what happened to his home city for that matter. Darius switched on the TV while thinking about his predicament. The first show that appeared seemed to be a news report. What only looked like a humanoid spider was interviewing a goat like being that resembled the doctor from earlier that day. Darius listened to the news broadcast, half paying attention half secretly wishing he would wake up.

"So how are talks with our neighbours in Equestramane, sir?"

The robot reporter held their mic towards the king's face, eager for an answer.

"Talks are going well, I'm sure we will have a resolution in due time"

"Rumours say there are some problems in your neighbours kingdom, know anything about that?"

"No I don't, and if there are problems we are always happy to help them should they come to us"

"Well that is all we have time for today, please tune in next time"

The cameras stopped rolling and the TV crew began packing away their equipment.

"Thank you for your time sir" The reporter bowed her head

"It was a pleasure" Asgore replied " _not"_

Once the TV reporters had left, Asgore sighed and walked back into the castle. Despite the size of the castle on the outside, once inside there was a simple little bungalow. When he entered his wife, Toriel, was sitting in the living room area, reading a book.

"Hi fluffybuns, how did the interview go?" she asked, looking up from her book.

"It went well I suppose, but they asked about the neighbouring nations again"

Asgore sat down in the seat opposite Toriel. He sighed and stared at the ceiling. The neighbouring nations had always been wary about their species and nation in general. However, things had seemed to become a lot tenser in recent years. Although he would never consider starting a war, he wasn't so sure about the other kingdoms.

"Sometimes I wonder if I am cut out for this"

"If you weren't you wouldn't be here"

Toriel got up from her chair and went into the kitchen. She returned with a slice of pie.

"Here, maybe this will cheer you up"

Asgore's face lit up like that of a small child. He took a bite out of the pie and sank back into the chair as if a wave of euphoria washed over him.

"Is that pie I can smell?"

Asgore's small son, Asriel, walked into the kitchen.

"Indeed it is"

Toriel took out another slice of the pie and laid it on the table. Asriel climbed up onto the chair and began happily munching away at it. Asgore couldn't help but smile at the sight, it made him happy seeing his family together. It made him even more concerned about the tense situation between the other nations. Seeing the concern suddenly appear on Asgore's face, Toriel put her hands around her husband and hugged him.

"Don't worry fluffybuns, I'm sure things will turn out for the better"

"I hope so" Asgore replied.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

Darius watched the news report with little interest. He fell back onto the bed and stared at the ceiling. Not seeing much other option he drifted off to sleep, thinking maybe that would wake him up.

 _Zylos sat with the human leaders. The peace talks had not gone well and he was beginning to get frustrated._

" _Look, we don't want to start a war, really we don't, but how can we trust your kind?" The human general asked, shrugging his shoulders in a mocking fashion._

" _I should be asking you the same thing general, was it not you who decided to strike first" Zylos asked._

" _It was merely a pre-emptive measure, we had reason to believe you were planning an attack on us"_

 _Zylos slammed his hand on the table._

" _And what made you believe that, it was a village not military installation"_

" _I have no reason to doubt my sources Zylos, but your anger is giving me more than enough reason to doubt you"_

 _Zylos took a deep breath before sitting back down calmly._

" _Look, I don't want a war and you don't apparently want one either so what needs to be done for there to be peace between our races?"_

" _It's quite simple really, give up your kingdom to us"_

" _Excuse me?"_

" _Surrender your land and the will be no war"_

" _Oh I see, this was never about brokering peace between our races, this was about us giving up, well I've got news for you, it's not happening"_

" _I'd reconsider if I were you, we have a very powerful force and it would be a shame to see something happen to such a peaceful race."_

" _There was a saying you humans have that I quite lie, don't judge a book by its cover, we may be peaceful but rest assured we are very capable at fighting, good day general"_

 _Zylos stormed out of the room and sighed._

Darius slowly opened his eyes as sunlight streamed in through the window. He looked outside he saw that the sun was setting on the horizon. He turned around to sit back on the bed but jumped back when he found a well-dressed gentleman sitting in front of him. On closer inspection he realised it was the same guy from previously.

"Morning sunshine"

Darius stepped back for a second and took a deep breath.

"Alright, just who the fuck are you and what is all this?"

"What's all this" The man points his hands around the room "Well it looks like a hotel room, a pretty nice one at that for the money," Darius looked at the man, unimpressed. "Oh right, this is reset number err you know what I can't remember, eh you lose count after a while"

"What the hell are you talking about?" Darius asked, thinking this guy was thoroughly insane.

"This is the world created from resetting yours, finally got things back on track after that little mishap"

The man stood up.

"As for who I am, I'm someone you know, or rather knew, very well"

The man took off his hat and glasses. Darius looked at the man, slightly confused. He had never seen him before, although he did seem familiar.

"Nope, no idea who you are?"

"Really, that's a shame, we used to be friends once ya know"

Darius closed his eyes, trying to ignore the fact that he no idea what the hell the guy was going on about.

"What happened to my home?" Darius asked

"Home, you are home, well close enough anyway"

"There was a flash and"

"OH that, I wouldn't worry about that if I were you, it was a bit of a hiccup in the system, an error if you will" The man glanced at an imaginary watch on his wrist. "Oh would you look at the time, sorry there must dash souls to harvest and such".

The man put his arms around Darius.

"I'll be seeing you around Zyl…oh sorry Darius"

There was a flash of white light and the man had disappeared from the room. Darius stood in place for several minutes before finally moving. He never had a twin, why did the man look like him, better yet what did he mean about his home being a "hiccup" in the system.

A knock came from the bedroom door. Darius walked over and opened it, only to have a microphone shoved directly into his face by a humanoid spider.

"Are you the human that has been sighted around town?"

"Uhh"

"Where did you come from, how did you get here?"

"I..."

"What are you doing here, are there more of you?"

Darius barely had the time to process a thought, let alone speak. The spider was bombarding him with question after question while a TV camera was also shoved in his face. Darius only looked into the camera with a mixture of shock and confusion.

Toriel sat in a chair reading a book. Asgore stood in front of the television set and looked at it with a mixture intrigue and confusion.

"Uh, how do you work this again?" Asgore asked Toriel

"Really Asgore"

Toriel got up and switched the TV on by turning one of the knobs.

"Ah, thank you"

The TV buzzed to life. The first program to appear showed the reporter that interview Asgore from before.

"BREAKING NEWS, it has just been discovered an actual HUMAN has entered the town, and he is right here on our show, any words to say human?"

"Uh, hi"

"More on this later everyone"

Asgore stared at the TV a mixture of surprise and concern.

"Did I just see..."

"Yes you did"

Toriel was watching the news report with scrutiny. Memories of the Great War came flooding back and expression changed to one of seriousness.

"I think we're going to have to have a talk with this human" Toriel remarked.

Asgore only nodded with agreement.

"Can't you answer any more questions?" The spider reported asked as she was being shoved out the door.

"I told you I don't know how I got here"

"Surely there must be more of your kind, where are they?"

"I don't know, why don't you ask them"

"And what about.."

Darius shut the bedroom door, cutting off the reporter. He sank to floor, trying to process what had just happened.

" _Well that explains all the stares at least"_

Darius got up and collapsed onto the bed. A million different thoughts whirled in his head. The reporter acted like he was the only one of his kind. There was the man that appeared and disappeared from his room, and now there was this, what could possibly happen next. No sooner did he think that, there was another knock at the door. Darius tried to ignore it but the sound only got louder with every consecutive knock. It got to the point where it sounded more like someone was punching the door rather than knocking on it. Darius got up and swung the door open.

"YE…"

The last thing Darius say was a very large hand coming towards his face, before being flung across the room and knocked out on the floor. Asgore looked at the human he accidently knocked out.

"Whoops"

Toriel ran to Darius, who was now on the floor, eyes vacant and blood pouring out of his slightly mangled nose.

"Asgore, what did you do!"

"It was an accident"

"We were supposed to talk with him, not knock him out"

"He opened the door at the wrong time"

"*sigh*"

Toriel inspected Darius' lifeless body. He was clearly breathing, albeit barely.

"Well, he's alive at least, pick him up Asgore we're going to have to take him back with us"

Asgore walked over and gently picked Darius up. He looked at him closely.

"You know, for some reason I get the impression I've seen him before"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

 _Zylos collapsed onto a bench. He looked up at the night sky and the twinkling stars. His mother, as understanding and kind as she is, was clearly disappointed that the peace talks broke down and war was imminent. His father could only look at him, again with disappointment in the face. It felt as if they were silently judging him. Why couldn't they have sent his brother instead, he was always better at the whole "Talk" option._

" _You know the stars don't grant wishes don't you?"_

 _A short human had sat beside Zylos._

" _Well, no harm in trying"_

" _Didn't go well then"_

" _What do you think?"_

 _Zylos sat up to look at the human, his short and slightly tubby figure gave off the stereotypical vibe of a nerdy scientist._

" _Can't you say something?"_

 _The human held up his arms and shrugged his shoulders._

" _Hey, I'm just some nerdy scientist, they only listen to me when I invent something useful"_

" _Yeah, I'm sure your quest to invent something that will make you even lazier is a great task"_

" _Hey, isn't that what science is all about, making lives easier"_

Darius slowly awoke. It felt like the whole room was spinning as he opened his eyes. Looking around he found that he was no longer in the inn room but rather was now in what looked a regular room in a house. He got up, felt dizzy and immediately fell back down onto the bed. He touched the now bandaged up part of his face and winched in pain. Slowly getting to his feet he went to the door and opened it very gently. He peaked his head out of the door and looked down the empty corridor. It looked like a regular home and he had no idea how he got there. Hearing someone walking down the corridor he quickly closed the door. Looking around the room he wondered if here was anywhere he could escape or hide. The room had no windows and the only real place to hide was under the bed. The walking had suddenly stopped, Darius was about to open the door to peak outside again when it suddenly opened, catching him square on the nose.

"ACK"

Darius jumped back in pain.

"Oh dear, I'm sorry"

Toriel immediately rushed over to Darius, who recoiled back from her.

"Don't worry, I'm not here to harm you, just let me take a look at it"

Toriel moved Darius' hands away and inspected the wound. She took out a clean bandage from her cloak and a small rage. Very gently she removed the current bandage, dabbed the wound clean, and reapplied a fresh one. Darius could only stand there as she did so, with a mixture of embarrassment and curiosity. He didn't know who the creature that was tending to him was but couldn't help but feel calm in her presence.

"There we go, all done" Toriel, said smiling

"Umm, thank you"

"Your welcome, I'm Toriel by the way, your name is Darius right?"

"Umm yes, how did you know my name?"

"This dropped out of your pocket when we brought you here"

Toriel handed Darius a small pink card, it was his driving license.

"Oh, thanks"

"Not a problem, so"

Toriel sat down on the bed.

"Why don't you have a seat, don't worry I don't bite" Toriel smiled

Darius took the chair from the desk in the room and sat opposite Toriel. Although he didn't feel threatened he was still very weary of her.

"First of all I want to apologise for my husband knocking you out, he can be a bit zealous sometimes with his knocking"

" _That was knocking, what happens when he is actually trying to hit someone"_ Dariusthought

"Uh it's okay, I don't exactly remember much of it"

"The other thing was, the reason we came there to see you was we wanted to ask you some things, Is that okay?"

"Well yeah, sure"

"Okay then, my first question, where did you come from?"

Darius thought about answering the question carefully. Did he tell the truth or did he outright lie. However, he got the feeling that he wouldn't want to lie to this creature, as weird as he sounded to himself.

"It was a large city, somewhere far away from here"

"Wait a city, so there are more of you humans?" Toriel asked, a look of concern on her face.

"Yeah, I guess"

"Where is this city?"

"Well the truth is I kind of don't know"

Toriel looked at him with incredulity.

"You don't know?"

"Well I don't even know where I am, how could I tell you where the city is?"

Toriel looked at Darius with scrutiny. She seemed completely unconvinced with Darius' explanation.

"You don't know where you are?"

"That's what I said"

"How did you get here then?"

"I woke up in some field, I have no idea how I got here"

Toriel expression turned to one of annoyance. She was clearly not impressed and looked like she was losing patience fast. She took a deep breath to calm herself down.

"Okay then, what do you know about the first war?"

"War between who?"

"Between monsters and humans, what do you know?"

"Ermm nothing"

"So you've never been told about the war between monsters and humans?"

"No"

"And how your kind lost"

"Again no"

"How could you not know this, your entire race was wiped out?"

"Excuse me!?"

The look of shock and confusion on Darius' face told Toriel that he genuinely had no idea what she was talking about.

"You really have no idea don't you"

Darius just shrugged his shoulders. Toriel left the room for a few minutes and came back holding a large book. She handed the book to Darius.

"Can you read that for me?"

Darius glanced at the title of the book.

 _The History of the Great War_

He turned to the first page and started reading out aloud.

 _There has always been many creatures and monsters in the world. But there was one that stood out from the others, they were known as humans. Although the humans were a highly technological race and very proficient in magic, they were selfish and always looking to expand their empire._

" _Well, not surprises there"_ Darius thought

 _This lead to tensions between the humans and the other monster races. Although peace talks were attempted, these failed and it seemed war was inevitable._

As Darius flicked through the pages he learned more about the supposed war between humans and monsters.

 _The war was hard fought with both sides loosing numerous casualties. However the war seem to be turning in the monsters favour and the humans were beginning to fall back. Things seemed to be going well until the existence of a device capable of great destruction was revealed to be in the human's possession. In order to stop the use of the device King of the monsters, Asgore, ordered that the human's home be stormed._

Darius skipped a few pages to end.

 _Having stormed the compound, there was suddenly a great white flash that enveloped the land. Once the flash dissipated, the humans were gone_. _The war was over and the humans were nowhere to be found, leaving only their city and technology as they only evidence they were ever there._

"Wait what, they just disappeared"

Toriel took back the book, flicking through a few pages herself.

"Yes, they literally just vanished, we couldn't find any trace of them, not even a body."

"How long ago die this happen"

"To the day, roughly 1000 years"

A look of shock covered Darius' face. One thousand years, he wondered how that was even possible.

"Now you see why I am very interested to know how you got here, or if there are any more of you"

Toriel stood up with a look of seriousness on her face.

"It took a long time for us to recover from that war. While the other monsters don't remember Asgore and I do, and it is not a memory we want to repeat"

Toriel took Darius' hand and looked him dead in the eye.

"That is why you must tell us if you know anything, where you came from, if you have family, anything at all"

"Look, I honestly don't know how I got here, in fact all I remember was..."

Darius took the book back from Toriel and skipped to the end again.

"I remember there was a lot destruction and fire, then there was a white light and woke up here"

Toriel look sceptical again.

"Honestly that's it, right now I'm not even sure if what I'm seeing is even real"

Toriel nodded and stood up

"It's okay, well then I'm sure you're hungry, why don't come into the kitchen for something to eat."

"Uhh, aren't I like a prisoner or something?"

Toriel laughed

"Of course not, you silly thing, why would you think that?"

"Well, your husband did punch me"

"Ah that, well if I wanted you as a prisoner I certainly wouldn't have put you in a room like this."

"Fair point"

Darius followed Toriel out of the room. The house itself was fairly small with only three rooms a hallway and kitchen area. As he followed Toriel into the bathroom he noticed various pictures on the wall of her a male who looked much larger and a smaller child like one. One they entered the lounge area he noticed the much larger male sitting in a chair. Once he noticed he was there the male got up and approached him. Seeing him upfront cause Darius to back away slightly, he was far taller and way more built that he could ever hope to be.

"Hi, Darius right, uhh I just want to apologise for hitting you"

"Umm it's fine, I guess"

"I'm Asgore" Asgore smiled and held out his hand.

Darius weakly shook his hand. Despite Asgore's warm looking smile he was still somewhat intimidating.

"Why don't you have a seat" Toriel said, pointing to the dinner table and chair.

Darius sat down at the table, not really sure of what else to do.

"Here"

Toriel put in front of him a slice of pie, along with a fork. Darius looked at it suspiciously, wondering if had be poisoned or something.

"No, it isn't poisoned if that's what you're thinking" Toriel said

Darius picked up the fork and chipped off the smallest piece of the pie that he could. He put the piece to his mouth and touched it with his tongue as if he was a small child trying vegetables for the first time. Not sensing that he didn't immediately want to fling the piece away from his mouth he took a bite of it. He was surprised in that the pie actually tasted really nice, butterscotch with a hint of cinnamon. He took a larger bite and froze dropping the fork on the table. The wave of flavour that entered his mouth overwhelmed his mind.

"Umm, are you okay?" Toriel asked, concerned at Darius' blank expression

"This might be the tastiest thing I have ever eaten"

"Oh, well thank you"

Toriel blushed at the comment. Although she always got praise from Asgore and Asriel regarding her cooking it seemed even more flattering to hear it from someone else.

As Darius ate the slice of pie, Toriel and Asgore looked at him curiously. He began to get uncomfortable with the stares, it was like when he first entered the town. After finishing the pie he sat there in silence as Toriel and Asgore continued to stare at him. He attempted to break the silence.

"Ummm, thank you for the pie, it was very nice, umm if you don't mind me asking, where exactly am I?"

"You don't know where you are?"

"Yes"

"Then how did you get here?"

"That's what I would like to know"

Asgore got up and took a book from the shelf. He opened it, revealing a large map and pointed to a location.

"This is where we are now, and the land is split up into four other regions"

Darius looked at the map, it looked nothing the maps he had seen back at home.

"Do you happen to have a map of the planet?"

Asgore turned to the page, showing the map. The map looked almost identical to the one he was used to seeing, bar some minor differences.

"And where would we be on this map?"

Asgore pointed out the location, the location matched the one of his home country.

"Do you think you could point out your home on here?" Asgore asked

Darius pointed to the exact location Asgore had pointed out earlier.

"My home, where I'm from, it's supposed to be there"

"But that's where we are now"

Darius got up and looked out of a window in the room.

"How can I be in the same place, what happened to the cites, the people, my home"

Darius thought back to the event, before he got here. There was the earthquake and then the right flash of light before he ended up here.

"Wait, Toriel when you said the humans disappeared, what happened just before"

"There was a white flash, and they were gone"

A sense of dread creeped up on Darius. It could have been coincidence, but what if it wasn't. What if, like the humans of the world he was on, his home had simply vanished?

"Excuse me"

Darius walked out of the lounge and back into the room he woke up in. He pondered his current situation and then he remembered. That man who had kept on appearing and talking about 'resets'. He was the only thing he has seen from his home appear in this one. If he was to have any chance of making sense what had happened he had to find him.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

Darius sat on the bed, looking a little despondent. He hadn't noticed Asriel, the small goat like creature from the pictures he had seen in the hallway, peeking into the door. As he peered inside he caused a creek, causing Darius to look up. Asriel hide around the corner, but after a while he shyly knocked on the door. Darius looked up again and saw the small child standing just inside the door frame.

"Hello?"

"Umm hi, c..c..can I come in?"

"Uh, sure"

Asriel walked in and awkward stood in the middle of the room, fidgeting.

"Umm, you can sit down if you want" Darius said, gesturing to the space beside him on the bed.

Asriel walked over and sat beside him. The child was short and looked to be around 11 years of age. He looked at Darius with a mixture of slight fear and curiosity. They both say awkwardly in silence for a few moments before Asriel spoke up.

"Do all of you look the same?"

"What do you mean?"

"Are all humans chocolate coloured?"

Darius smirked a little at the question. He felt he should be insulted at being referred to as 'chocolate' coloured, but he couldn't help but be charmed by the child.

"Hehe, we come in different colours and shades"

"Like what?"

Asriel continued to barrage Darius with questions about the human race. They ranged from looks to questions about his home.

"What was it like, your home, is it different to ours?"

"Well there were a lot more buildings, and they are much taller to."

"Is there a king and queen, like my mom and dad?"

"There's a queen, she lives in a really big palace"

"Really, what's it like in there?"

"I dunno, I've never been in there"

"Really, my mom lets other monsters visit us"

"I guess she didn't want lots of different people into her home"

"Oh, that's not very nice"

Toriel poked her head around the corner.

"Asriel, time for bed"

"Ok mom"

Asriel hopped off the bed and ran out of the room

"Nice meeting you uhh"

"Call me Darius"

"Nice meeting you Darius"

Darius watched as Asriel ran out of the room. He smiled a little, talking to the kid has raised his spirits a little. Toriel Entered the room after Asriel had left.

"I assume you don't have anywhere to stay for the night, so you're welcome to stay here"

"Oh thank you, umm can I ask you a question?"

"Of course"

"Do you have any more information on the humans, you know like history books or something?"

"Well, there is a library in the next town there may be some more information there"

"Do you know anything else?"

A sad look suddenly appeared on Toriel's face.

"It's..not a time like to reflect upon"

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to offend"

"No no it's quite alright dear, have a pleasant night"

Toriel smiled and left the room, closing the door behind her.

"Very nice isn't she?"

Darius immediately turned around to see the mysterious man that appeared previously leaning on the drawers in the room.

"Always so kind hearted, even to her enemies"

Darius immediately got off the bed and pinned the man to the wall.

"Woah, easy there big guy, I come in peace"

"Where the heck am I?"

"As far as I can tell, in a bedroom"

"I mean this world"

"I told you, this is your home"

"DON'T PLAY GAMES WITH ME"

Just then Darius felt a large object hit him in the side, causing him to fall to the floor. When he looked to see, a large bone was floating in front of him before disappearing.

"Sorry about that, I'm not one for violence, but sometimes it's necessary"

The man sat down beside Darius on the floor.

"Now listen Zy..uh..I mean Darius, that world is gone, harvested, I barely pulled you out in time"

"What do you mean gone?"

"I mean gone, dead, done, empty, I can't make it any clearer than that"

"How can a whole planet of people be gone, you're not making sense"

"Fine, let me put it to you another way, get used to this world because you aren't going to be leaving, ever"

The man got up and dusted off his suit.

"Besides, we've got far bigger things to be worrying about"

The man glanced down at Darius, his left eye seemed to have an eerie glow to it.

"The name is Rius by the way, see you around"

There was another white flash and Rius was gone.

A knocking came from the door to the room.

"Is everything alright in there, I heard shouting" Toriel called out from behind the door.

"uh, everything Is fine"

"Ok, goodnight"

Darius heard Toriel walking away from the door. Darius got up and flopped on the bed. His world was gone, that's what Rius said. However, Darius clenched his fists. He refused to believe his home was gone and vowed to find a way to return back there.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

Darius walked up to the library in the town. Since the news report of his presence was show, instead simply getting odd looks creature were now flat out following him around town. He was also getting some of the dirtiest looks he could make out. Upon entering the library he found that the building was mostly empty with only four monsters sitting at a table and a green spikey head monster with glasses standing at the reception desk. He approached the desk.

"Ermm, excuse me, I'm looking for any books you have on human history"

"This way please"

The creature didn't even glance at when he walked off and pointed to a specific area in the library.

"All books on human history are there"

Darius looked at the single shelf with about four books on it. Knowing there was enough history on humans from his home to fill entire libraries, this section was pitifully small. He wondered how much was actually known about the humans in this world. Darius picked up a random one and opened up the first page.

 _A history on humans, as written by Toriel_

 _The humans were an advanced technological race that built great cities and devices. However they were also a reserved race and did not like communicating with the monster species._

As Darius flicked through the book, he realised that it was actually very scant on details. Little seemed to be known about the humans themselves.

 _The humans eventually wanted to expand their empire and wanted to have talks with the monsters in a means to avoid war. However, their leader, Chara, seemed to favour conquest over peace._

Darius picked up another book and began flicking through the pages again. It was much of the same with only very general information and no real details. However, a certain passage made him stop.

 _Once knowledge of the human's device was known a full scale assault was ordered. However, the monsters were too late in reaching the humans before the device could be activated. There was a white flash and the humans were gone._

There it was mentioned again, the white flash. However he noticed there was also mention of some device. The book made no mention on what the device actually was, only that it was powerful and warranted a massive assault on the humans. He decided to ask go back to Toriel and ask her about it, given that it was his only real clue at the moment.

As he exited the library he noticed several large carriages walk by. The carriages were very elegantly designed and gave off an air of importance. The carriages seemed to be headlining in the direction of the castle.

Asgore and Toriel sat on a large table, on the other end was princesses Appolline of Lunar. Her sudden arrival along with the already growing tensions between them made Asgore feel uneasy.

"Ahem, to what do we owe the pleasure of your prese"

"Spare me your niceties Asgore"

"Erm yes well" Asgore fidgeted a little.

"Let's get to the point Appolline, why are you here" said Toriel

"Yes well, do you remember the war with the humans?"

"Unfortunately"

"There was a device they had, one that seemingly caused their destruction"

"I'm aware of what happened, get to the point"

"I have reason to believe the device still exists"

Asgore looked at Appolline with a confused look, Toriel remained stone faced.

"You wouldn't happen to know anything about this would you?"

Appolline glared at Toriel. It looked as though the two females were have battle in their heads.

"No" Toriel said bluntly

"Ok then, because it would be very concerning should the device still exist, given its power it would be unacceptable if someone were hiding it"

"I sincerely hope you are not insinuating we are Appolline"

"No no not at all, I will be taking my leave now"

The two princesses got up and began leaving.

"Oh there was one other thing, I hear you have found a living human, given how the war turned out I'm surprised you let him stay here"

"We are not without mercy Appolline" Toriel called out

"Oh I know, it's just interesting, news of the device that eliminated the humans still existing and all of a sudden a living human shows up, coincidental, no?"

The two princesses left, Asgore sighed, rubbing his temple.

"Great, as if things couldn't get any worse"

Toriel got up and looked out the window with a serious face.

"She said that the device the humans tried to use still exists."

Toriel turned to face Asgore

"What if that device is still active somewhere?"

The thought actually made Toriel shudder a little. Although it wasn't well known, her a few other boss monsters knew what the device was capable of and the kind of power one could have if they got control of it. As much as she didn't like to two princesses from the neighbouring nation they had a point. She wondered about the link they made, it was odd that the human suddenly show up, despite none having been seen for over 1000 years. It was all was very worrying.

As Darius reach the castle he watched as the carriages he saw earlier leave. This time he was able to get a look inside. There was what he could only describe as an anthropomorphic unicorn sitting on one side of the carriage. Just as he looked, she at him, giving one of the dirtiest looks he had ever seen. It actually sent a slight shiver up his spine.

" _What's her problem?"_ Darius thought, before entering the castle.

Darius knocked on the door of the small house inside the castle grounds. He still couldn't get over the fact Toriel and Asgore lived in such a small house within the castle grounds. It all seemed a bit of a waste of space. Toriel opened the door and greeted Darius warmly.

"Hi Darius, come in"

"Umm, sorry to bother you again, I just wanted to ask a question, about the war with the humans again"

"Oh, of course, ask away"

"I was reading one of the books you wrote regarding the history of humans, and it mentioned there was a white flash, do you know where the flash came from?"

Toriel suddenly froze for a second and remembered the link Appolline made regarding the device and the human.

"We don't know, it just came from the centre of the human's home."

Toriel analysed Darius' expression, looking for anything amiss.

"Do you mind if I ask you another question?"

"Sure"

"Where you lived, did the humans have a sort of device for storing power?"

"What, like a battery?"

"Umm, sort of like that but on a much larger scale?"

"I don't know, it's not something I've ever heard of"

"Ok"

Toriel sighed, she wondered if Darius was telling the truth but felt now was not the time to press the issue.

"Ermm I have one more question"

"Yes dear?"

"Is there like anything left of where the humans use to be, like ruins or something"

"Yes, but why would you want to go there?"

"I, just want to see it to confirm something"

Toriel looked at Darius suspiciously, before pulling out the atlas again and pointing to it on a map.

"It's here" she pointed out the location.

Darius looked at the location. The area seemed oddly similar.

"Is it okay for me to visit the area?"

"Of course, I'll get someone to take you there"

"Oh that' really isn't necessary"

"Nonsense, you can't expect to walk there"

Darius sat in the carriage as it rode to the location. Unlike the other ones he had seen, this one was much more like a regular carriage. Although it did seem to be pulling itself. The carriage came to a sudden stop and the door opened automatically. As Darius stepped outside he looked out at the area. The road and grassland seemed to suddenly stop before becoming a vast space where nothing grew. The ground itself was a black colour and felt extremely hard when stood on. Even the sky seemed to get a little darker in the area. Nothing seems to be living in the area for as far as the eye could see. Darius wondered how anyone could have lived here, let alone an entire species.

"Fascinating, isn't it"

Darius looked to his right to see Rius standing beside him.

"You wouldn't think an entire species use to exist is this wasteland, man I really miss it"

Darius thought about choking the guy while he was having his monologues but thought better of it after their last encounter.

"Why did you bring me here?" Darius asked

Rius stepped out onto the wasteland and looked up at the grey sky.

"Because a long time ago I made a promise I would look out for you if things got rough, and boy have thing gotten really rough"

"What, a promise to who?"

"Your mother, well she was your mother back then before the reset"

Darius had no idea what the guy was talking about, he certainly had never seen him before in his life.

"When you last…appeared, you said that my world was gone, how?"

"Do you know what a soul is?"

"Ugh What"

"It is the very core of your being, the thing that breaths life, every living thing has one, so what happens when forcefully take that soul away"

Rius pointed out towards the wasteland.

"You're left with that, an empty husk with no ability to sustain life, now imagine taking the soul of every living thing on a planet, what are you left with?"

Darius was about to answer but Rius interrupted him.

"You're left with nothing, absolutely nothing, take away the light and you only have the dark."

Tears seemed to be welling up in Rius' eyes.

"Tried to stop it, honestly I did, but just wasn't good enough" Rius looked behind Darius "Looks like you've got company".

Darius turned around to see another carriage approaching. It was the same one he'd seen leaving the castle earlier. He looked behind him only to find Rius having disappeared again. The princess Appolline stepped out of the cabin, wearing a long robe adorned with numerous bits of jewellery. Darius had to admit she was very beautiful, despite her piercing gaze.

"Interesting that I would find you here human, on the graveyard of your ancestors"

Darius backed away a little as the large unicorn approached him. Despite her beauty she was much taller than he was, and looked far more intimidating.

"Many years ago your race create a device, a device capable of the destruction you see behind you, where is it?"

Darius shrugged his shoulders "I have no idea what you're talking about"

"Allow me to rephrase the question" A large spear suddenly appeared in Appolline hand and she pointed the tip at Darius' throat "I'll ask again, where is the device"

Darius could feel the sharp point of the spear just touch his threat.

"L…look I honestly have no idea what this device is"

Appolline suddenly grabbed Darius' neck and held him up while still having the spear pointed at him.

"It's interesting you know, suddenly my people start disappearing in a flash of light, much like how your kind disappeared when you tried to activate that wretched device, and you show up despite a human not being seen for 1000s of years." Appolline tightened her grip on Darius' neck. "So I'll ask one more time WHERE IS IT?"

Darius barely had the room in his airways to breath, let alone speak. He desperately tried to say something but could only let out grunts.

"You know princess, he's not going to be able to say anything while you're choking him like that"

Appolline turned her head and immediately pointed her spear at Rius. The spear's length extended so that it was touching his chest.

"Woah steady on there, at least buy me dinner first" Rius smiled, holding up his hands.

"So, there is more than one of you, I thought the old goat was hiding something"

"Wow, this reset has certainly made you a bit colt"

Appolline thrust the spear forward, only for Rius to suddenly appear on the ground in front of her and the spear to hit nothing but air.

"What you thought I was just going to sit there and take it"

Appolline dropped Darius to the floor and immediately started trying to hit Rius with the spear. Darius coughed as he tried to regain his breath. He looked up and saw Rius disappearing and reappearing in several places as Appolline tried to hit him. He attempted run away while they were occupied. Appolline immediately noticed and held out her hand.

"Not so fast human"

A beam of light erupted from her hand and landed on Darius. Although he didn't feel anything holding him down, he found himself unable to move a single muscle in his body.

"Now now princess, no need to be un-neigh-bourly"

"ENOUGH WITH THE PUNS"

Appolline thrust the spear in Rius' direction again, only for him to once again disappear and reappear at her side and hold out his foot in front of here. Appolline tripped and fell face first on the floor. Rius knelt down and poked her face, she was out cold.

"Oh dear, that puts a dampener on things"

Rius walked up to Darius who was now backing away from him.

"Who..."

"That was princess Appolline,"

"Why..."

"Did she attack us, she's not a fan of humans, not after the whole enslaved thing during the war"

"Enslaved?"

"Yeah, we did some pretty nasty things"

Darius walked up to the princess who was still knocked out on the floor. The large spear she was using had shrunk to the size of a pencil.

"Wouldn't touch that if I were you, you're already gonna be in enough trouble"

"Wait what, trouble, I haven't done anything"

"That's not what she will tell everyone else, odds she will say that we attacked and knocked her out"

"But I didn't do anything"

"Who do you think they're going to believe, the human that appeared out of nowhere after 1000 years or the not so loved princess"

Darius looked at the unconscious unicorn on the floor. He couldn't even process what was happening. First he ends up here, then he is told his world is dead, and now he was apparently going to be blamed for attacking an anthropomorphic unicorn.

"I know things are looking a bit crazy at the moment, but the best thing you can do right now is get as far away from here as possible" Rius pointed to Appolline "You don't wanna be around when she wakes up"

"But where am I" Darius looked around only to find Rius had once again disappeared, leaving him alone. Darius got back into the waiting carriage which began moving back in the direction it came. A feeling of dread came over him as left the area.

" _You know for dream, this is feeling pretty real"_


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Darius sat in the carriage, his mind racing with thoughts as it re-entered the town. What was going to happen when Appolline eventually woke up and how was he going to explain how she got knocked out. Worst yet, what was going to happen to him when everyone eventually did find out what happened. The carriage came to a stop once it reached the point is started at, the castle. As Darius got out he wondered whether he should enter the castle and instead run as far away from the town as possible. However, he had nowhere to go and would likely be caught very quickly. Panic began to set in, as Darius desperately thought

" _What am I supposed to do?"_

Just after he arrived, the carriage suddenly pulled up and princess Appolline stepped out, her face red with anger.

"YOU, WHERE IS THE OTHER HUMAN?"

Darius stood rooted to the spot, unable to think of anything to say. Appolline drew her spear again and pointed it at Darius.

"I'LL ASK ONE MORE TIME, WHERE IS HE?"

The commotion had caused a small crowd to gather around the area. Darius desperately tried to think of an escape route. Just as Appolline seemed to thrust forward with her spear a small fireball flew in her direction. Appolline narrowly dodged it jumping to one side. Toriel emerged from the castle, her fist encased in fire followed by Asgore.

"Appolline, what is the meaning of this!?" Said Toriel, standing in front of Darius like a parent would defend their child.

"This human you've been housing him and his companion attacked me"

Appolline pointed an accusatory finger at Darius. Toriel looked unconvinced and turned towards Darius.

"Is this true, did you attack her?"

"It was more like the other way around"

"LIES, I WAS KNOCKED OUT"

"Yes, I'm sure he knocked you out, what with you carrying that large spear with you" Toriel rolled her eyes

"You dare mock me Toriel!"

Appolline pointed her sword at Toriel, who immediately stared at her with a piecing gaze. Darius couldn't see the gaze, but it was enough to make Appolline immediately drop the spear head down and back away little.

"Well what about the other human there, you said there was only one."

"Wait other human" Toriel turned to Darius again "You told me there was no one else of your kind"

"Well I don't know who he is, he kind of just appears whenever"

"He just appears?" Toriel looked at Darius with great scepticism.

"Look I don't know who he is, he appeared when I got here"

"Can't you see the human is lying?"

"Regardless, I will not allow you to harm him"

"BUT HE" An even larger flame appeared around Toriel's fist "…fine, but rest assured Toriel I will consider this a declaration of you intentions against my kingdom"

Appolline retracted her spear and walked back into her carriage, she took one final look at Darius.

"Rest assured human, I will be seeing you again and next time I won't be so kind"

The carriage sped off as he powered by a supercar. Toriel turned and looked down on Darius as if was a naughty child who had just been caught stealing money from his mother's purse.

"I think we have some things to discuss" Toriel said in a monotone voice and walked back in the castle.

" _Shiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiit"_ Darius felt he was about to receive the worst punishment of his life. It felt like he was back at home with his mother about to face retribution for something he did wrong.

Darius followed Toriel and Asgore back into the home. They both sat at the table in the living room table. Toriel pointed to the chair at the other end of the table once Darius and entered. The whole situation felt like something you would see in a courtroom. Toriel sat and looked at him as he she were a judge looking down on a criminal waiting to receive their punishment. Asgore had a similar look on his face, but it was small compared to his wife.

"Is she telling the truth?" Toriel asked in a dry monotone voice

For a split second Darius thought about lying, but Toriel's piecing gaze convinced him otherwise. It felt like she was staring into his very soul.

"No about me attacking her, she attacked me….and yes about the other human"

"And who is this other human?"

"Ermm would you believe me if I said I don't know"

"Do not test me child, you've already lied to me once"

" _Guess not"_ Darius thought

Toriel sighed and stood up from her chair she slowly walked towards him, as if a lawyer was cross examining a witness.

"Then why is *sigh* Princess Appolline claiming you and this other human attacked her?"

Darius muttered under his breath "Maybe you should ask her"

"I SAID DON'T TEST ME CHILD" Toriel suddenly slammed her hands on the table, causing Darius to jump in his seat a little. Even Asgore looked a little surprised by the outburst.

"You may want to calm down a little dear" Asgore said in a somewhat timid voice.

"Yes, sorry" Toriel took a deep breath and composed herself "who is this other human Darius?"

"I said don't know, he just appears when he feels like it"

"Appears" Toriel looked as if she was getting angrier with every word Darius said.

"Yes appears, he appeared then, he appeared while I was here, and he appeared just before I got here"

"Wait, appeared before you got here, so you do know him"

"No I don't"

"Then how could he have possibly appeared to you before you got here"

"I don't know"

"So since you knew him before you came here, then there is a city of humans somewhere?"

"Again, I don't know"

"DO NOT LIE TO ME CHILD"

"WHAT BLOODY REASON HAVE I GOT TO LIE YOU!" Darius suddenly stood up from his chair and shouted at Toriel, causing her to step back a little in surprise.

"I have no idea where I am, no friends, no family, no home, I don't even know if I'm alive, dreaming or this is some weird purgatory"

Darius' voice seemed to start stuttering a little.

"Right now I just want to go home, but I don't have a freaking clue what's going on"

Darius' eyes welled up a little. His current situation hadn't really hit him until then. The fact that he had no idea where he was or worst yet what had happened to his mother and much of his family caused him to become acutely aware of what was happening. Both Toriel and Asgore got up from their seats and walked over to Darius. Gone was Toriel's anger and instead was replaced by the look of a mother worried for her child. They both put their arms and around Darius and hugged him. Although somewhat shocked by the hug Darius felt a sense of warmth and safety.

"I…I'm sorry"

"No no, I'm the one that should be sorry, I didn't realise your plight" Toriel held Darius' face in her hands "I promise, we'll find a way to help you".

Darius felt as if his own mother was speaking to him. He couldn't help but feel a sense of relief when she said those words, even though he doubted she knew what to do. They all sat back down at the table, the atmosphere was now much calmer and a lot less tense.

"I believe you when you say that you didn't attack Appolline"

"She has always been somewhat dramatic and loose with her words" Asgore said, rolling his eyes.

"However, we still need to know who this other human is, do you know anything about him Darius?" Toriel asked.

"Ermm he's some short guy, always seems to have an eerie smile on his face, he called himself Rius too"

Toriel suddenly perked up "Wait, what did you say his named was?"

"He called himself Rius, that's all I know, hand on my heart"

Both Toriel and Asgore looked deep in thought.

"It could just be coincidence?" Asgore suggested

"Perhaps, but out of the humans it's strange that his name is mentioned"

"Err did I say something wrong here" Darius asked, curious about the sudden change of expression in Toriel and Asgore.

"We knew a Rius, back during the war, Darius do you remember how we said the war ended?"

"Yeah, you said something about all the humans disappearing due to some device they used?"

"Yes, well the reason we found out about the device was because a human warned us about it, his name was also Rius" Asgore had a serious look on his face "He disappeared along with all the other humans, we weren't never able to find a trace of him, but your arrival and the fact that you've mentioned his name seems a bit too coincidental"

"But I saw this guy before I got here, how could he be the same person?"

"Can you explain how you got here?" Toriel asked

"Good point" Darius replied. "But then how did he end up where I can from"

"Well we still don't know it's the same person, but if it is this could make current issues much worse"

A knock came from the front door of the house. Toriel answered to find two very large monsters clad in black armour standing in the doorway.

"Queen Toriel, we have a situation Princes Appolline has returned and she has brought with her as all army"

"UGH what now" Toriel rubbed her temple in frustration. She walked out to the front of the home to find Appolline along with seven other beings clad head to toe in armour. Princess Appolline herself was standing in front of them, her spear fully extended and in hand. However she took a step back when she saw Toriel's agitated face.

"Toriel, we do not want to resort to violence, but we will if we must, you are currently housing the human who attacked me, I have come to believe he knows valuable information that is essential to my kingdom"

"And what pray tell would this valuable information concern?" Toriel asked with scepticism.

"That is none of your concern"

"Oh I believe it is" a flame suddenly appeared around Toriel's now clenched fist.

Asgore ran up and tried to defuse the situation, but his words fell on death ears. A fight between the queen and the supposed princess seemed inevitable. Watching the scene play out, Darius walked up to the feuding parties. As soon as Appolline saw him she immediately pointed her spear at him, but backed down as soon as she saw a look of rage briefly flicker across Toriel's face.

"Look, I didn't attack you, you attacked me"

"I was knocked out by you and the other human"

"You were attacking him and you tripped up"

"Wait, you were knocked out because you fell over" Toriel giggled a little.

"L…lies, I was knocked out" Appolline's face went red with a mixture of rage and embarrassment. Even some of her guard smirked at the thought of her simply falling over. However, an angry glance by Appolline wiped the smirk off their faces.

"REGARDLESS, we need the human for valuable information"

"What information?"

"That is"

"Look Princess, unless you tell me what information you're talking about we going to end up fighting for nothing, and neither of wants bloodshed for nothing"

Appolline stared at Toriel for several seconds before retracting her spear.

"Alright fine, yesterday members of my kingdom started disappearing"

"Really Appolline" Toriel remained sceptical

"I am not lying Toriel, there is a white flash and they disappear, not even their dust remains, at first is suspected foul play but low and behold around the time it started this human appears out of nowhere despite there being no sightings for over 1000 years."

"And what would make you think he is involved"

"Because the last time this happened, an entire race disappeared in an instant"

"What" It suddenly clicked on what Appolline was talking about. "The device?"

"Yes, my people disappearing in the same way, that human showing up, it can't be just coincidence Toriel"

Toriel could only look at Darius sadly. Although she disliked the self-proclaimed princess, she was right.

"And who was the other human with him?"

"We don't know who he is, look I understand your situation but I can't let you have the human"

Darius watched the two converse. It seemed as though a fight was inevitable. He stepped up towards Appolline causing her guards to suddenly all point spears at him.

"Look, I don't know what you are talking about, nor do I know who this other guy is, but if I go with you, will you promise to not attack"

"Wait, Darius, you don't have to do this"

"No no, it's fine, I'd rather not have a fight start because of me"

"But"

"It's fine Toriel, really"

Toriel looked at Darius sadly before hugging him. She slowly walked towards Appolline and looked her dead in the eye.

"If anything, anything happens to him, there WILL be consequences"

Appolline didn't answer but a shiver did run down her spine at hearing Toriel's words.

"Guards"

Two guards lead Darius away while Appolline followed. Toriel walked back inside with Asgore.

"Don't worry, we'll get him back" Asgore said to his wife.

Darius was lead into a large carriage with two guards. As it began moving he looked at the guards who only looked at him with stoic expressions.

" _This little journey just keeps getting better and better"_


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

The carriage pulled up towards a very large set of gates that slowly opened by themselves. Once inside the walled town, Darius looked around and noticed how barren it seemed. There was no one in the streets, a far cry from the bustling town Toriel and Asgore ruled. It also seemed to be a lot more built up as well, with buildings that more matched what he was used to seeing at home, although still on a smaller scale. The carriage came to a stop and Darius was ushered out. He looked up at the massive palace like structure that stood before him. It couldn't be any more different to the small home that Toriel, Asgore, and Asriel lived him. The whole structure looked very intimidating and he could see why Toriel and Asgore lived in such smaller accommodation. Darius was bought inside the massive structure and taken down to a basement that had a single cage in it. The copious amounts of dust in the cage suggested that no one had been down there for an extremely long time. Darius was pushed inside with the cage door slammed behind. A few seconds after the guards left, one of them came running back down and hastily put a padlock on. Darius sat down on the bench within the cell. Strangely enough he felt oddly calm about the situation but he put that down to his brain not having processed everything that had happened yet.

"Didn't I tell you to get as far away from here as possible?"

Darius turned his head to see Rius sitting next to him.

"Going back to the old lady is one thing, but giving yourself up to the crazy unicorn, UGH" Rius shook his head as he held his face with his palm.

"Why am I not surprised to see you here?"

"That predictable am I, dang guess I better start mixing things up" Rius pulled out a glass bottle containing a red viscous liquid and began drinking it. Darius noticed the tomato label on the bottle.

"Is that ketchup?"

"Yeah, you want some?"

Darius looked at him with disgust "Yeah I'll pass thanks"

Rius shrugged before continuing to drink the ketchup. Several minutes passed and Rius had managed to drink several bottles of ketchup.

"Man this is boring, I figured you would have done something by now, the old Zylos was never this lazy, guess I'm gonna have to speed things along a little"

"Should I have any idea what you are talking about?"

"Hmm, probably not, but it would be better if you did, would have made things a lot more interesting"

A set of steps could be heard coming towards the cage.

"Speaking of interesting, looks like princess unicorn is ready to interrogate you"

"Wait what, interrogate?"

Rius has once again disappeared in a white flash, a guard entered the room.

"Who were you talking to?"

"Ermm, myself?"

"Riiiiiiiight" The guard seemed unconvinced but didn't press the issue.

Darius was ushered out of the cage and taken upstairs into the palace. The entire place was adored with various patterns and jewellery. Despite the extravagant design it didn't seem like many people lived there. In fact aside from the guards there was no one else around. It gave the place an odd ghostly feel. He was shown into a large room with a large throne and various decorations adorning the walls.

" _This princess certainly has a taste for the extravagant"_ Darius thought as he walked inside.

Appolline was sitting on the throne, wearing a white dress. Without her armour, her beauty was striking. It was easy to see her as royalty. Appolline made a gesture with her hands and the guards left the room, leaving Darius alone with her. He began to get a little nervous, thinking she might try to strangle him again.

"No doubt you've noticed how empty my kingdom looks"

"Ermm, the thought had crossed my mind yes"

"I suppose I have your kind to thank for that"

Appolline got up and walked towards him. Darius took a few steps back as she did. Despite her beauty she still looked intimidating and still remembered their last encounter.

"I'm not one for idle chit chat so let's get to the point"

A glow came from the horn on her head and several glows spears appeared out of nowhere. All of them were now pointed at Darius, who nervously gulped.

"Who was that other human with you when we last met?"

"I"

"Don't tell me you don't know who he is, I saw you speaking with him before I arrived."

Darius stood routed to the spot. He had no idea what to say.

"Speak boy, otherwise you're going to be short a head"

"He...he said his name was Rius"

"And?"

"That's it, that's all I know"

A single spear swooped down and scraped his face a little, drawing blood. Darius winched with paid but dare not move out of fear.

"And uh he was going on about something to do with resets?"

"And they are?"

"I don't know what he was talking about"

Appolline sighed before sending another spear down, cutting Darius' face yet again.

"Ack"

"May patience is wearing thin with you human, keep going and you won't have much of a face left."

"That's all I know, I swear" Darius saw another swoop down and he held his arms out in front of his face. Suddenly the spear stopped in the air just short of his face. Darius looked to see Appolline looking at Rius who was now standing next to him.

"I don't think the old lady will appreciate you cutting him up like that darling."

All the spears suddenly focussed on Rius, but he seemed completely unfazed by their presence.

"I thought I recognised you" Appolline slowly walked towards Rius "Rius McLeod, the betrayer"

"Good to know you still remember me" Rius immediately moved to once side with incredible speed, effortlessly dogging the spear that was flying towards him from behind "Woah, steady on there darling, shouldn't you be thanking me?"

"Thanking, hah, I knew what your plan really was"

Appolline started attacking Rius who once again, effortlessly avoided her swings. He seemed to be in a different position every time Darius blinked.

"It was never about stopping the humans, it was simply about getting all of us in one place"

"Slow down there, don't wanna ruin the story for everyone do you"

Appolline thrust forward seemingly piecing Rius in the stomach, however she blinked and once again he had dodged the attack. Appolline panted and lowered her spear; her attacks had missed every single time.

"You look puckered out princess, you want some water or something" Rius said smiling at her.

"Wasn't your entire species enough, why are you taking my people as well?"

Rius shrugged "I have no idea what you're talking abo"

"YOU KNOW DAMN WELL WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT" Appolline immediately race forward and pinned Rius to the wall, taking him by surprise "I knew what that device did, and I know what happened to the humans, and I know what you've been doing to my people"

Rius' eyes seemed to flash suddenly and a blue light engulfed Appolline. She was sent flying across the room and slammed into a wall. Rius continued to smile, but his face took a much more sinister look.

"Dang, guess you got me, gotta say I had my hopes on old Zylos over there figuring it out, guess I owe you a beer"

A spear suddenly flew up behind Rius. He dodged it yet again but caught the spear in his hands. He slowly walked towards Appolline he was lifted off the floor.

"Pity, I liked you, always so full of zest, oh well, I could use a recharge"

Rius thrust the spear into Appolline gut causing her to cough up a silver substance. She was dropped on the floor and looked up at Rius.

"One…question. Why?"

"Because I'm planning something big, and the humans weren't enough, sorry"

Appolline glanced in Darius' direction, a single tear rolled down her cheek before she collapsed on the floor. Her body seemed to immediately turn to dust, leaving a small glowing object behind. Rius picked up the object. Darius could only stare in shock at what just happened.

"What, what happened to her?"

"Well from the looks of things she turned into dust"

"But what's that thing?" Darius pointed to the glowing object in Rius' hand

"What, this thing, it's nothing you need to worry about, besides" Rius clenched his hand, causing the glowing object to shatter in a white flash "It's not like they're useful anyway, bloody things barely give me a boost"

Darius watched as the glowing pieces seemed to be absorbed into Rius, giving him a faint glow for a few seconds.

"Still though, get enough of them and I suppose they can be useful"

Rius began admiring the room he was in.

"Damn, nice place though"

Darius looked at Rius as he was distracted. Suddenly, with a rush of adrenaline he bolted to wards Rius, wanting to strangle the life out of him. Without looking Rius merely flung his arm out to the side and caused Darius to fly to the other side of the room.

"Woah steady on there, you should be thanking me, I did save your life"

"And you also killed someone"

"Yeah and, it's not like she wasn't about to kill you or anything"

"And what was that she said about you taking her species and yours"

"Ooooh that"

A thought suddenly clocked in Darius' head. That white flash he saw back before he arrived, and the flash he saw just now. He looked at Rius with anger. Rius feigned embarrassment.

"Aww man, don't look at me like that, it's not like that world was supposed to exist anyway"

"Not supposed to exist"

Darius attempted tried to move, but an incredible force kept him pinned to the floor. He could barely lift his head up

"I'd stay down if I were you, wouldn't want to end up like the so called princess"

Rius walked over to the throne and sat down, getting comfortable in the seat.

"That place you called home, it shouldn't have happened, heck it wouldn't have happened if you hadn't meddled, ah well things worked out in the end"

A white glow began to appear around Rius, its brightness grew in intensity.

"Pity, this is a nice place you know, oh well not that any of it matters anyway"

A white flash engulfed Rius again. Darius closed his eyes as the flash approached him. When he opened them again he was no longer in the palace but was outside. He looked around to find himself in a barren field. The ground was almost a black colour and the sky very dark and cloudy. Darius sat and looked around with horror as he realised what had happened.

" _Well shit"_


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Darius stood up and surveyed the area again. There was not a single thing a live in the area, even the ground felt hard, as if the life had been sucked out of it. He could see twinkling lights in the distance, assumed the flash had attracted the attention of Asgore and Toriel's kingdom. Instinct told him to run, he had no doubt he would be blamed for what happened and yet he felt dejected. The thought of knowing that his family and friends were truly dead, and that his home was gone forever made him feel completely alone in the world. Eventually the twinkling lights in the distance came into view and he saw that someone in a suit of armour was approaching, along with several others of varying sizes following behind. When they arrived the knight in front approached him and pointed a spear at him.

"Human, what happened here, what did you do?"

Darius looked at the knight, sadness in his eyes "What does it look like?"

The knight looked around, seeing the barren landscape.

"You…you monster"

The knight swung the flat side of the spear at Darius' face, knocking him out cold.

 _Zylos lay on his bed, hands on his face. He could knew his parents were going to be disappointed in him. As he continued to feel sorry for himself a knock came from his bedroom door._

" _Come in"_

 _Asriel poked his head inside the room._

" _Hi Zylos, mind if I come in?"_

" _Sure, whatever"_

 _Asriel entered and sat on the end of the bed._

" _Didn't go well I take it"_

" _How'd you guess?"_

" _Well you've been moping around in your room since you got back"_

 _Zylos sat up "Yeah it's just, I thought I could help out you know, fix things, seems I haven't done anything except make the situation worse"_

" _Now what have I said about blaming yourself for things that haven't happened yet"_

" _Yeah I know" "You were always better at the whole talking thing than I was, maybe you should have gone instead"_

" _Aww you just need a bit more practise is all, maybe not coop yourself up in this room all the time" Asriel picked up the sword hanging from the wall, struggling a bit due to the size and weight "Besides, you're good at using this thing, fudge knows how you can lift it so easily"_

 _Zylos walked over to Asriel and took the sword from his hands, holding it in one hand with relative ease._

" _It's as you say older brother, practice, maybe if you put some muscle on that skinny body of yours you could lift it"_

 _Asriel laughed "Only if you promise to stop moping around your room and come out"_

" _Eh, I'll think about it"._

Darius opened his eyes, his head throbbed with pain as he got up. He was back in Toriel and Asgore's house and in the spare room. He noticed that the door had a strange aura surrounding it. When he got up and touched it he immediately pulled his finger back after feeling a jolt of what felt like electricity.

" _Well it beats a cage at least"_

Darius sat back down on the bed and wondered what he was going to do next. He was now stuck here and was likely the most hated being on the planet. He thought back to his home and mother, tears welled up in his eyes a little. The door to the room opened and Asgore stepped through. He pulled up a chair and sat in front of Darius, his face was expressionless.

"Tell me what happened"

"Another human appeared and killed Appolline, I think"

"You think?"

"He stabbed her and she turned to dust, then she absorbed some glowing object that came out of her"

"Wait, absorbed?"

"Yes"

"And the rest of the city?"

"There was a white flash and when I opened my eyes again the city was gone"

"Just like the war" Asgore sighed "I guess Appolline was right"

Asgore got up and left the room without saying another word. He glanced at Darius sadly and shut the door. As he left, Darius could vaguely hear shouting on the other side. Laying on the bed, he looked towards the ceiling, wondering if he would even live to see the next day.

"Wake up, wake up"

Darius was disturbed from his sleep by someone shaking him awake. He turned his head to see Asriel shaking his arm.

"Ugh, what are you doing?"

"You need to wake up and get out of here"

"Why, what's..."

Asriel put his finger on Darius' mouth, silencing him. "Shhh, you need to be quiet".

Asriel pulled Darius off the bed and quietly guided him through the house. He took him down to a basement level and down a hallway, they came stopped when they reached a large door.

"You can get out that way, it leads back into town, and if you're quiet you can sneak out without anyone noticing"

"Umm thanks, why are you helping me?"

"I heard mother and father arguing, they say said you'd be in danger of you stayed here"

"Thank you for helping me Asriel"

Just as Darius was about to leave Asriel suddenly ran up and hugged him.

"B…be careful out there okay, I want to see you again"

"Umm, I will"

Darius watched as Asriel ran back inside the house. Despite being surprised by the hug it felt strangely comforting, way more than it should have. He also felt a pang of guilt for leaving in this way, but at this point he didn't see any other choice.

As Darius walked through the door he ended up on the other side of the town. He came out close to the inn he first stayed in when arriving. Silently, he walked out of the town, and once far enough away he began sprinting as fast as he could till he was out of breath. Panting, Darius found himself in the middle of nowhere, with nothing but green fields for as far as he could see. He honestly had no idea what he could do at this point, where could he go and who could help him. He continued walking in no particular direction, hoping he might come across something that could give him an idea. Just as he was walking he heard someone shouting in annoyance. Walking towards the sound he saw a creature kicking a cart.

"TUPID THING"

Now that he was closer he recognised the creature as the one who helped him when he first arrived.

"Hello"

"GAH"

Kaibra jolted upwards, banging his head on the cart.

"DAMMIT DON'T THARE ME LIKE" Kaibra recon used the human and calmed down "Oh it's you, hi"

"Yeah, hi again"

"What you doing out here, didn't get drunk again did you?"

"No I was just trying to get to the next town"

"Walking, at this time of night, you're an odd fellow aren't you?"

Kaibra fiddled with the cart again which failed to make any movements.

"Goddammit, tupid thing WORK"

Darius looked at the cart. He noticed that there was something sharp stuck in one of the legs. He pulled it out and the cart suddenly came to life.

"What, how did you do that?"

"I just pulled this thing out of one of the legs"

Kaibra looked at the sharp object for angrily looking at the cart.

"A BLOODY THINTER, THATH WHY IVE BEEN STUCK HERE FOR HOURTH, YOU WUSS"

The cart wobbled about, as if it was shrugging in response. Kaibra climbed into the cart.

"Well thnice you helped me out I thupose I thou of give you a lift"

Darius climbed into the cart. It spring to life and started galloping away.

"Tho,, I guess you're kind of a celebrity what with you being the only living human and all."

"How did"

"I watch the TV dude, you were all over it a few dayth ago"

"Oh, eh not really"

"Did you see what had happened to Appolline'th kingdom, damn thame"

"Uh yeah" Darius figured news of him being there hadn't reached the public yet, so decided not to mention that little fact.

"You got thomewhere to thay in the next town?"

"Eh not really, was just gonna see what was available when I arrived"

"Really, well I know someone who has wanted to meet you thince hearing about, maybe you could crash there for a while?"

"Sure, sounds good" Darius thought he probably shouldn't trust the guy, given his current situation. But not seeing any other options he decided to go along with it. Darius hopped into the cart which then sprang to life and galloped away.

The atmosphere was quiet for much of the journey. Kaibra was typing something on his phone the majority of the time while Darius simply stared out into the darkness with a sullen look on his face. Looking at him with curiosity Kaibra cleared his throat.

"Hey, uhh have you ever have a thing called anime?"

"Oh yeah, I use to watch a lot of different ones" Darius said, somewhat shocked this world had anime at all.

Kaibra's face lit up "Really, have you theen this one?" Kaibra showed Darius a video on his phone. It featured a fish like looking creature wielding a sword bigger than she was. The creature was cutting down various demonic looking entities. It looked like it could be any one of a number of different anime he'd seen.

"No, not really"

"Well it thoes like this"

Kaibra proceeded to describe the anime series in excruciating detail. He talked about the main characters, sub characters and even background that only appeared for a few seconds. It was clear he was a huge nerd for the medium. Kaibra had talking the the entire length of the rest of the journey. Darius had to stop himself from falling asleep on several occasions. He had barely noticed when they arrived at a rather large building.

"Oh hey, we're here"

The building stood alone and a small city could be seen in the distance. Getting out of the cart, Darius looked and wondered if he was walking into some sort of trap. Kaibra ushered him inside.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

The inside of the building was structured like a laboratory, a very unkempt one. Various wrappers for snacks were scattered about. The walls also had what he assumed to be numerous anime characters in a variety of poses. The whole place looked like a stereotypical nerd's room.

" _Feels familiar"_ Darius thought as he walked inside.

A short creature was sitting at a computer furiously typing away on what looked like a chat room. Kaibra cleared his throat, causing the creature to jump back and fall off the chair they were sitting on.

"Hey Alphys"

"DD…don't scare me like that" Alphys got up and brushed herself off. She was wearing a typical lab coat.

"Guess who I've brought, it's that human you've been gushing over."

"Oh umm h..hi" Alphys shook Darius' hand. Her hand felt extremely sweaty and weak, causing Darius to discreetly rub his hand on his side.

"Alphys has been watching about you in the news thince thhe heard about you"

Alphys face went bright red. She made cutting motion to her neck when she looked at Kaibra. An awkward silence filled the room. Alphys shuffled about and fidgeted nervously.

"S..so yeah I…I've been watching you on the news, and umm..I…I need to go"

Alphys rushed off and hid inside a room before Darius could say anything.

"Ermm is she going to be okay?" Darius asked Kaibra

"Yeah the'll be fine, the just doesn't do well in meeting new folks" Kaibra began ushering Darius around the lab "Tho, let me thow you around, Alphys and I have been collecting stuff about humans for years"

Kaibra began showing Darius around the lab and pointing various items he says belonged to the humans. A lot of the things he was shown were just mundane items, some he had no clue what they were.

"We found this book, it's a bit weird, full of lots of thtories, kind of violent"

Kaibra passed Darius the book, who flicked through a few pages. He smirked a little after realising what it was.

"What, what is it"

"It's a bible"

"A what?"

"A bible, it was a thing humans use to use as a sort of rulebook for living."

"Really, that's a pretty weird rule book, kind of hard to follow"

"Yeah well not everyone followed it" Darius passed back the bible. Out of all the things left behind by the human race, it figures that would be one of them.

"So, is there more of you kind then"

"Oh umm not really, there was but I'm kind of the last one" Darius neglected to mention Rius.

"Oh hey, you said you liked anime, let me show you some other ones"

Kaibra pulled Darius into a room with a massive monitor. A huge collection of cases with various anime was scattered about the floor. The next several hours were spent with Kaibra giving details about every single anime they had, along with showing him each one. Eventually Darius woke up from a deep sleep. Kaibra had passed out alongside him. They had both fallen asleep at some point. Getting up, Darius walked about the building. Despite looking like a lab there didn't seem to be much lab work going on. It was more like someone's bedroom.

Still walking around, Darius came across the room Alphys had ran into previously. The door was now open and revealed a long and dimly lit path. His curiosity perked, Darius walked down the path. At the end he came to a dark room with various computer equipment. Unlike the other area this one was much more tidy and kemp. None of the equipment was on and the entire area felt like it hadn't been used in a long time. As he continued to explore he noticed that a few of the computer terminals were still on. He touched one and it began displaying what looked like a diary entry.

" _Entry 19: current research has been going slow, there is next to nothing left of what the humans were doing. We retrieved the device but I have no clue what it does. I need to report back to Asgore soon, what am I going to do"_

" _Entry 21: I've made a small breakthrough, the device the humans had used, it seems to have something to do with souls._ I tried to get t working to test it. _But everything I've tried doesn't work. I'll carry out some more tests"_

" _Entry 23: One of the other scientists was doing some tests and the device suddenly activated. There was a flash and he was gone. But there is now a glow coming from inside the machine. I have to tell Asgore about this._

" _Entry 30: I know, I know what happened to the humans. That glow in the machine, it's it's. We can't use this machine, it has to be destroyed. I'll tell Asgore at once."_

" _Entry 39: The device, it's gone. Nobody has broken into the lab, I've been here the whole time. What could have happened? What am I going to tell Asgore?"_

Darius glanced through the entries. He remembered what Rius said about absorbing souls and wondered if there was a connection between this device and him. He explored more of the lab and came across a faint glow. As he approached he saw Alphys looking at a machine while writing something down. Darius quickly his behind a wall so as not to be spotted. However, his curiosity perked after reading those entries, he decided to eavesdrop and see what Alphys was doing.

Alphys paced around the room with a notepad. She was observing a large network of diagrams scribbled on the wall, taking off various notes pinned up and replacing them with new ones. Darius couldn't make out what exactly was rotten in each note but he did recognise a few of the names written. Toriel and Asgore was up there, along with Asriel and a few others he'd never heard of. One name that did catch his attention was "Zylos". He remembered Rius calling him that a few times, and the name did feel very familiar. Alphys then put up another note on the wall next to the name Zylos;. Darius noticed the note said "human".

"There has to be a link, what is it though?" Alphys said, scribbling down nor notes.

As he tried to get closer he accidentally knocked the wall, causing a small sound to echo out.

"Huh, who's t…there?"

Darius immediately dashed out, not wanting to be caught. Kaibra was still asleep when he got back, drooling as he snored. Hearing Alphys returning, he sat down and pretended to be just waking up, albeit badly.

"Umm, morning" Darius said trying to emulate grogginess

"H..hi" Alphys was still acting very shy and didn't seem to notice Darius' act.

"Uhh sleep well?"

"Yeah, thanks"

The awkward silence reneged as Darius and Alphys stared at each other, not knowing what to say to the other. A knock came from the door of the lab and both breathed a small sigh of relief. Alphys answered through the door.

"Who's there?"

"Alphys, it's Undyne, I need to speak to you"

Darius recognised the voice as the knight who had knocked him out previously. He quickly scurried away from view. He could just about see Undyne without her noticing him.

"Hi Alphys, listen I know you've been watching that human since he got here so I need to know if you've seen him recently?"

"Umm why?"

"Why, have you not seen what happened to princess Appolline, the whole kingdom is gone along with everyone in it, I found the human there afterwards"

Alphys seemed genuinely shocked by the revelation but still seemed less surprised than she should be.

"I….I haven't seen him but I will let you know when I do"

"Okay, are you alright Alphys, you look more nervous than usual"

"I'm fine, r…really"

Undyne looked at Alphys with a sceptical look before leaving.

When Alphys returned Darius looked at her cautiously.

"I don't mean to sound ungrateful, but why did you just help me?"

"I need to talk to you"


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Darius and Alphys stared at each other for a few moments. It wasn't an awkward silence like before but rather an air of cautiousness.

"So I guess you already knew about the incident with Appolline"

"Yes"

"Then why didn't you do anything then?"

"I...I need your help with something"

"My help, with what?"

"C..Come with me"

Alphys took Darius back into the lab area when he originally spied on her.

"What do you know about souls?"

Darius shrugged

"A soul is something that makes you well you, it comprises your entire being, and when you die your soul is the only thing that remains"

Alphys took Darius a machine up to a computer monitor. The device resembled something used to torture people in Sci-fi films.

"Now when a monster dies, it's thought its soul disappears with it, but humans are different. Human souls remain and can last outside a body for an undetermined amount of time, possibly forever"

Alphys switched on the device and is buzzed to life.

"Do you know about the war between monsters and humans?"

"I've been told about it yes"

"So you know about how the humans all disappeared?"

"Yeah, something about how they all vanished after a light appeared"

"Yes, if they had simply died then their souls would have remained, but not one soul could be found, even the surrounding area was made barren."

"Lots of scientists before me have tried to find out what had happened, but none of them could find out anything, but out of nowhere you have suddenly appeared, the last known human on the planet, with your help I can find out what happened to the humans, and this device will allow me to do it"

Darius looked at the weird looking machine. It felt like if he hooked himself up to the device, it would drill into his chest.

"So, how does it work?"

"Your soul like a book, it records everything that happens to it, this device basically lets me read that back, kind of like looking at your memories."

"But I wasn't around when this war happened, what exactly are you hoping to find?"

"W…well…its worth trying anyway, besides maybe this device could help your current situation"

He had to admit the little yellow creature was right. Darius if this device could look into his soul and prove his innocence, then at least he would be in a better position than he was now.

"Ok, let's try it out" Darius muttered.

"Great, take off your shirt"

"Uh, why?"

"I need to hook this up to your chest"

Alphys showed his a brace with several sharp looking needles protruding from it. He was suddenly having second thoughts. Darius did as instructed. He felt oddly self-conscious about half stripping. Alphys paid no attention to him however and hooked up the machine. The needles actually formed an arrangement so they were just touching the centre of his chest.

"Alright, here we go"

Darius felt a small jolt from his chest, following by a warmth coming from the centre. The warmth felt odd, it felt like something was beating faster, but it wasn't his heart.

The monitor attached to the device sprang to life and a mish mash of images appeared on screen. He recognised none of the images but some looked familiar. Alphys seemed to be cycling through the images, as if she was looking for something.

"What's with all of those images?" Darius asked, curious at what was being shown

"They are like snap shots of your life"

Alphys continued flicking through the images. He recognised them all as various points in his life shot in the first person. He saw his mother, father, and even events from when he was a baby. Seeing them made him almost tear up a little. However, a particular image suddenly caught his attention.

"Wait stop, back up a bit"

An Image of Toriel and Asgore popped on the screen. Both were looking down at him and smiling warmly.

"Eh, I don't remember something like that happening?"

More images flicked through and he could see Toriel and Asgore at various points. One looked like Asgore was holding him up and laughing. Another was of him eating something with both of them by the table. As she flicked through them another one popped up, of someone who resembled Asgore but was less gruff looking. He seemed to be talking to him.

"Who's that?" Darius asked.

Alphys studied the image before concluding "I don't know, it kind of looks like Asgore"

"Eh, but I've never met this guy before"

Alphys continued to flick through the images but then stopped on one. It was an image of a goat like monster, similar to Toriel and Asgore. Darius had no idea who he was, and yet felt like he knew him.

"Wait, these are all meant to be in the first person right?"

"Yeah"

"Then who is that staring into the mirror"

Alphys looked at the image. He looked similar to Asgore as well, only he was a little shorter and had a little less build than him.

"Is there something wrong with your machine, because I'm pretty sure I've never been a monster at any point in my life?"

"N…no it's working fine, maybe it's someone you forgot"

"But he's looking in a mirror"

Alphys began to look a little panicked "umm, let's move onto something else"

Alphys continued to flick through the images until one of Rius talking popped up.

"Stop, there" Alphys stopped on a picture of him and Rius "Now, keep going slowly"

There were lots of subsequent images of apparently him and Rius talking. Most of them seemed pleasant with Rius seemingly laughing and smiling in quite a few of them. However, they slowly changed to arguing and even one of a fight. Eventually a picture came up that caused Alphys to stop. The imaged showed Rius standing in front of a large device, which had a white glow coming from the centre. Rius was smiling, albeit evilly, with various human bodies scattered around him. After that the images went completely black.

"Wait, what happened, why is everything dark?" Darius asked

"I don't know" Alphys kept flicking through the images until they started to reappear again. She saw a female human followed images of various place she hadn't seen before "Who is this?"

"That's, that's my mother"

Images of Darius' life up appeared, showing various events. He began to tear up a little, missing his family and his old life. The images cycled up until the point of where he first witnessed the white flash. The screen went black again and Rius' face appeared. It looked like he was carrying him somewhere. There was another flash and Rius out him on the ground where, he woke up, before disappearing again.

"Well that explains how I got here"

Alphys had a somewhat confused look in her face

"I don't understand, if you didn't come from here, then how did the humans disappear in the war?"

"I think I might be able to answer that, skip ahead"

Alphys flicked through until told to stop when an image of Appolline and Rius appeared.

"That should answer your question"

Alphys watched as the scene played out. She watched in horror as Rius killed Appolline and seemingly absorbed her soul. She saw the entire kingdom disappear in a white flash and leave a barren landscape in its place.

"This human, he was in the previous images with the monsters, who is he?"

"Rius, that's what Appolline called him" Darius took of the device strapped to his chest, causing the images to cut off "I don't know who he is, but if you want to know what happened to the humans of this world, my best guess is that he had something to do it with it"

Alphys began scurrying about, making various notes on random bits of paper lying around "I need to tell Asgore about this, this changes everything"

"There is something I want to ask, you say a soul is able to take snap shots of someone's life right and this machine is able to view them right?"

"Yes that's correct" Alphys replied, still scribbling notes down

"Then how it is there is a snapshot of Toriel and Asgore there, there were no monsters where I came from, and who was that guy looking in the mirror?"

Alphys stopped what she was doing "I don't know, but according to the readings, those events did happen to you at some point"

"How though?"

"I..I'm sorry, I don't have an answer"

"Do you mind if I have a printout of these?"

"Uh sure"

Alphys printed out a copy of the picture, along with several other images.

"So what now?" Darius asked

"Now, we need to report this back to Asgore"

Darius followed Alphys back out of the lab. Just as they came out they found Undyne standing in the room. She looked at Darius, her expression immediately turning to one of complete rage.

"YOU"

"Umm before you attack let me just" Darius didn't have time to finish the sentence as Undyne immediately ran up and punched him square on the nose, causing him to fall backwards and hit his head on the edge of a table. She seemed like she was about to hit him again when Alphys rand between.

"Move aside Alphys, I'm going to make sure he pays for what he did"

"Wait wait, he's not responsible for Appolline"

"Of course he is, he was there"

"Please just listen to me, there is something I need to tell you"

"And why is he here anyway, what has he been doing to you?"

"Undyne please just listen" Alphys suddenly grabbed Undyne's hand "he isn't responsible for Appolline, but I know who is, and I need to tell Asgore about it"

Undyne calmed down a little after looking at Alphys, she looked at Darius who was on floor and holding his nose in pain.

"Fine, but anything happens ANYTHING, I'll kill you where you stand"

Darius could only nod in acceptance. The pain from having his nose broken preventing him from doing much else.

Kaibra yawned and groggily opened his eyes. He saw everyone in the room.

"Huh, did I miss something?"


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Darius's legs ached as he walked back to Toriel and Asgore's home. Undyne insisted he do so, so that he wouldn't do any funny stuff. All the while she was following in Kaibra's cart with ha large spear pointed directly at his head. When they finally arrived Darius felt like collapsing on the ground in exhaustion. He got various nasty stares from monsters as he entered the city. He figured that the majority of people had found out about what happened to Appolline and blamed him. Once he arrived Undyne got out of the cart and poked him with the spear.

"Ow, is that really necessary?"

"Quiet"

She knocked on the door of Toriel and Asgore's home. Toriel answered.

"I've brought him back your majesty" Undyne said, pointing to Darius

Toriel and Asgore looked at Darius. He was half expecting Toriel to hit him or something, but instead they both ran up to him and hugged him tightly. The sudden display of affection shocked everyone.

"Oh my child, I was so worried about you"

"Umm, I'm sorry" Darius didn't really know what to say. It felt like he was being hugged by his mother.

"Why did you run away?"

"I...I thought you'd want to to punish me or something for what happened to Appolline?"

"No no no, you silly child, we never wanted to punish you, we were trying to keep you safe, I know you would have never done that to Appolline" Toriel noticed the rudimentary bandage tapped around Darius' nose "You've been hurt, who did this to you" Toriel's voice suddenly took a tone of sheer anger. Undyne gulped and began sweating.

"Umm, I tripped up while leaving and uh fell on my face a bit, but its fine now really"

Toriel touched his nose, causing him to winch in pain a little "Nonsense, come in and let me get that cleaned up for you"

Toriel nearly dragged Darius into the house. Everyone else just stared at the scene that just played out.

"Well, that could have gone a lot worse" Alphys said.

Toriel rubbed Darius' bloody nose with a cotton bud, causing him to flinch in pain every time he did so.

"Ack, is this really necessary?" Darius said

"Oh hush, you want it to heal properly don't you" Toriel replied.

After wiping away the dried blood and reapplying a fresh bandage, Toriel sat back and inspected her work.

"There, all done" Toriel said, smiling

"Thank you" Darius blushed a little

"So" Asgore interjected and sat at the table where everyone was seated. "You said you had something to tell me Alphys?"

"Y..yes well" Alphys took out the various pictures he had recorded from Darius' soul and laid them out on the table "I used the machine I told you about on the hu..er...Darius and it came up with these"

Alphys passed one of the pictures to Asgore who studied it.

"I don't know who the human is in the picture, but he was the one who killed Appolline, and he seems to appear a lot"

A shocked expression appeared on Asgore's face and he passed the picture over to Toriel. She too looked shocked at who she saw.

"He calls himself…"

"Rius McLeod" Asgore interrupted

"You know him?" Darius asked, interested

"Yes, he was the one that originally warned us about the humans plan during the war, If it weren't for him, every species of monster would have been killed" Asgore looked sadly at the table, it was clearly a memory he disliked remembering.

Rius knocked on the door of the small house. Asgore answered, immediately drew his trident and pointed it at him.

"Woah, I come in peace"

"How did you get in here" Asgore pointed the trident at Rius throat

"Look, I'm not here to start a fight or anything, I just want to talk" Rius smiled and held his hands up.

"Talk about what, discussions with your kind has only lead to violence in the past"

"Yeah, well I can't deny that, but I have some vital information I want to share with you"

"Like what?"

"Like, if you don't let me tell you then your kind is going to be pushing daises"

"IS THAT A THREAT" Asgore seemed like he was about to stab Rius, but he suddenly stopped. Toriel had walked outside and put her hand on the Trident, causing him to steady his hand.

"Why are you here?" Toriel asked, a deadpan expression on her face.

"Ah Toriel is it, thank you, I heard you were the more reasonable of the pair"

"Why are you here?" Toriel asked again, with a slight tint of anger in her voice.

"It's about the humans, they have recently finished building something that could seriously turn the war in their favour, and unless you do something about it, they are going to win"

"And why should we trust you?"

"Darling, do you honestly think I would come all the way here just to lie to you?"

Toriel motioned for Asgore to drop the trident "Go on"

"What, you're not going to invite me in?" Rius asked

A flame appeared around Toriels hand as she clenched it into a fist.

"Ok, fair enough, so the humans have recently finished building a device, one capable of immense destructive power, and they plan on testing it out soon on your kind"

"And what exactly is this device?" Asgore said

"What is it, I don't know, what I do know is what it's capable of and that is wiping out every single monster on this planet"

Toriel looked shocked at hearing this, however Asgore seemed unimpressed by, what he believed to be, a fabricated story.

"Why are you telling us this?"

"Let's just say I have a lot more to gain from you guys winning the war than losing"

"And why exactly should we trust you?" Asgore asked

"Truthfully, you shouldn't, but the question you should really be asking is can you afford not to?"

Asgore and Toriel looked at each other upon hearing that,

"Well I've said my bit, believe me or don't, the choice is yours, but better decide quickly" Rius tapped on an imaginary watch "the clock is ticking" Rius casually walked away.

"Turned out he was right, the humans did have a device although we wouldn't know its destructive power until after it was activated" Asgore took a deep breath, Toriel walked over, she comforted him a little and took over.

"We never saw him again after that encounter, we assumed he was killed along with the rest of the humans, but" Toriel looked at Darius "Do you know about monster souls and human souls Darius?"

"Yes, Alphys filled me in on that, she said monster souls disappear and human souls linger?" Darius answered.

"Yes, well that's not completely true, you see souls can never really be destroyed, you can break them or shatter them into pieces, but you can't destroy them, and yet not one single human soul could be found" Toriel seemed to tear up at saying this.

"Yes, we were at war with the humans, but we didn't want the death of an entire species, and the fact that we couldn't even find a small piece of a human's souls was very worrying"

"Worse yet" Asgore interrupted "We could find no sign of the device the humans used, just a few papers and parts, even the ground they were on was dead, you saw that barren wasteland where the humans use to be nothing has grown there in a 1000 years"

"For years we didn't think anything of it, we moved on with our lives, but recently Appolline and other neighbouring kingdoms had complained about some of their people going missing in white flashes of light, then we heard a humans had appeared, you Darius" Toriel said

"People disappearing in flashes of light, just like the humans once did, then you showing up out of nowhere we thought"

Darius interrupted "You thought that because I appeared the humans might still be alive, and as a result this device they created might still exist?"

"Yes" Asgore was a little surprised Darius put two and two together so quickly

Darius sighed "Remember when I said I came from a faraway city, well that's true but it's not the whole truth"

"Truth is I don't come from this world at all, in the world I came from there were lots of humans yes, but monsters didn't exist"

"Eh, didn't exist, but how is that possible" Toriel asked, a look of confusion on her face.

"I don't know, but what I can tell you is that monsters, without a doubt did not exist where I came from, we had animals that kind of looked like some monsters, but as a whole your species weren't around"

"So the whole world was just populated by humans" Alphys asked

"For the most part yeah"

"Then, if we didn't exist, how did you get here?"

"Well, before I got here I remember seeing him" Darius pointed to a picture of Rius "He appeared, babbling on about god knows what, but then my home and everywhere around me started falling apart, I remember trying to escape with my mother, crashing and waking up alone, there was a glowing object in the sky and a white flash, when I opened my eyes again I was here"

"But, if you're not from this world, then what happened to your old one?" Alphys asked

"At the end of the war you said that just before the humans disappeared there was a white flash, correct Toriel?" Toriel nodded "There was a white flash just before Appolline's kingdom disappeared, she said her people were disappearing after a white flash, and I saw a white flash just before I got here , so…"

Toriel gasped at the sudden revelation. She walked over to Darius and hugged him with warning.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry"

"Uh Toriel, it's fine I"

"No it's not fine, this hu..no this monster has taken your home and your family away from you, how can that be fine"

Darius didn't know what to say. He felt he should be the one that was angry, not Toriel, yet here she was getting angry at the fact he lost his home.

"I promise, we will stop this monster, whatever it takes, I promise"

Darius looked at Alphys and Asgore. Alphys merely shrugged her shoulders while Asgore seemed to be nodding in agreement with what Toriel had said.

"There was one thing I wanted to ask you?"

"Yes dear, anything"

"Do you recognise this guy?" Darius handed Toriel the picture of the male goat like monster that had been recorded by his soul. Toriel took the picture and looked at it.

"No I" Suddenly, Toriel felt a sense of longing come from her heart. She looked at the picture and gently stroked it, as if wanted to touch the being in the image. Her heart told her that she knew the being in the picture, but she couldn't say who he was or why she felt like she knew him. It only felt like she did know him and that it was someone very close to her. She looked at the picture and glanced at Darius, continuing to do so several times.

"Umm, is there something wrong?" Darius said, looking at Toriel's expression with a little concern.

"No, it's just I... I need to go" Toriel dropped the picture on the table and suddenly ran out of the room.

"Did I do something wrong?" Darius asked, worriedly

Asgore looked at the photo, glanced at Darius and studied the photo again.

"Alphys, the machine that took these pictures, how did it work?" Asgore asked

"Well it taps into someone's souls and essentially extracts information from it, producing those pictures" Alphys replied

"And the machine can only extract pictures from the soul of the person it's attached to?"

"Yes, if everything was working right, then pictures had to have come from Darius"

"What exactly are you saying" Darius interjected "That the guy in those pictures is me?"

"Well, if everything is working" Alphys shrugged

"Yeah, well I'm definitely human and have been one all my life last time I checked"

"You know" Asgore held up the picture and compared it with Darius "When you look at it a certain way, he kind of resembles you a little"

Darius looked at Asgore with a sceptical look on his face.

"Yes well, maybe your right" Asgore got up "Feel free to stay in the room you were in before Darius" He left the room to check up on Toriel.

Darius picked up the image and glanced at it one more time. He had to admit he had a feeling he knew who the guy was, but he couldn't put his finger on who. A name suddenly popped into his head.

" _Zylos"_

He looked at the picture for a few more moments before putting it down and leaving the room. Alphys sat at the table alone, twiddling her thumbs.

"Guess I'll just stay here for a while then"


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

 _Zylos sat at the mountain side, shivering a little from the cold air. He had no idea why Rius would ask to meet him out here. Rius then suddenly appear from behind a rock._

" _Where did you come from, and what is it you wanted to show me?" Zylos asked_

" _Oh, just from inside the lab" Rius replied_

" _Eh lab, where?"_

" _Here I'll show you" Rius tapped on the mountain side in a peculiar way and a door seemed to open in front of them. Zylos followed him through curiously. After walking down a hallway they emerged into a small but high tech laboratory. Zylos looked around with amazement._

" _Wait what, when did you get this place?" he asked_

" _Oh I've had it while, just a little place where I can do research" Rius nonchalantly answered_

" _Didn't think you could mention this sooner?"_

 _Rius shrugged "Eh, suppose it kept slipping my mind"_

 _Zylos looked at Rius with an unimpressed expression on his face. Rius completely ignored it._

" _Anyway, forget about that, here is what I wanted to show you, behold" Rius pulled an imaginary cloak off a small device on the table._

" _It looks like a nerd's watch" Zylos remarked, looking at the device strapped to a glove._

" _It may look like a watch, but little do you know" Rius put the device on his hand and made ridiculous superhero type pose._

" _Soooo what does it do exactly?" Zylos asked, trying not to laugh at Rius_

" _You know when you're playing a video game and you sometimes have to reset your save because you messed up?" Rius asked_

" _Yeah"_

" _Well, imagine being able to reset life itself"_

 _Zylos looked at Rius "You finally gone insane or something?"_

" _Look, I'll show you" Rius activated the device and suddenly disappeared._

 _Zylos looked around "Huh, where did you..." Rius poked Zylos in the back, causing him to jump a little._

" _How did you?"_

" _Resetting dude, with this device I can basically reset to any point in time, there is one slight problem though"_

 _All the lights in the lab suddenly went off, leaving Rius and Zylos in darkness._

" _What just happened?" Zylos asked_

" _Well that is the problem, it kind of needs a lot of energy to work" Rius sighed_

" _So let me get this straight, you're are saying that with enough energy, you could reset to any point in time?"_

" _Well any point in my past at least"_

" _Rius, I think you have just invented the thing that will win the war"_

Darius lay on the bed, gazing at the ceiling. The temporary room he had been given started to feel like it was his own bedroom. A knock came from the bedroom door.

"Come in" Darius said

Toriel walked one the room.

"Can we talk for a little while?" She asked

"Sure" Darius replied, positively.

Darius sat up as Toriel sat on the end of the bed.

"I'm sorry for running off like that"

"Oh its fine, did you recognise the guy in the picture"

Toriel took out the picture from her pocket and looked at again.

"Honestly no, and yet" Toriel looked at the picture again, and glanced at Darius "I feel as though I know who he is, like he is someone very close to me."

Toriel stroked the picture. There was a sense of longing in her eyes, like she desperately wanted to reach out to the being in the photo but was unable to. Darius could only look at her, not really knowing how to comfort her.

"Ermm, there were a few other ones as well" Darius said, as he handed Toriel copies of the various others images taken from his soul.

Toriel glanced through the pictures, seeing herself and Asgore smiling in various ones. She smiled.

"It's like looking through a family photo album" she said

Toriel stopped on the picture of the other male goat like monster, one who was slimmer and a bit taller.

"Yeah, I was going to ask if you recognised him as well" Darius asked, pointing out the picture.

Toriel studied the image.

"It kind of looks like Asriel" she said, turning the picture in various ways and squinting her eyes.

"Really" Darius looked at the image. Although he had only seen Asriel a few times he could see the resemblance in his face. The only thing that was different really was the fact he was taller and had larger horns.

"Hmm, I guess it could be him"

"Wait, aren't these taken from your soul, why are any of us there?" Toriel asked

"I don't know, Alphys said she doesn't know either, maybe it was just a mistake"

The room went silent for a second, Toriel sat closer to Darius and spoke up.

"There was something I wanted to ask you, if you don't mind?"

"Go ahead" Darius said, smiling

"Do you not miss your home, I don't mean to be rude but, you seem oddly calm about the whole situation"

Darius suddenly stared at the ground in silence.

"Oh I'm sorry, I didn't mean to offend you" Toriel hastily said, seeing Darius' expression

"No no it's fine, you have a point to be honest, to tell you the truth, I don't know why. I mean I miss my home and my mother, but" Darius took out his wallet and looked at his own picture on his driving license "I don't really miss the life I had there."

"What do you mean?" Toriel looked at Darius, a bit confused.

"My life in my home world was, uneventful, I never really felt like I fit in with any other humans, I mean there was my mom who was really nice and loving, but other than that I didn't really have many friends and didn't talk to many people"

Darius looked ashamed to say what was coming next.

"In fact part of me is kind of glad, that I never have to go back, sorry that sounds awful doesn't it?"

"No, don't think that way, well we will try our best to help you But, you are welcome to stay here and be a part of our family" Toriel gave Darius a warm smile.

"I…I'd like that"

Toriel hugged Darius warmly.

"Thank you..mom" He immediately pulled away upon realising what he had said. "I'm sorry, I meant Toriel"

Toriel smiled, she looked at little embarrassed at being referred to as mom.

"It's fine, it's fine, you can…call me mom if it makes you happy"

An awkward silence filled the room. Toriel perked up.

"Anyway, I'm sure you are tired, you can rest for now and then we can get you a new set of clothes"

"Oh that really isn't necessary" Darius said

"Nonsense, you've been wearing those since I first saw you, you don't want to be wearing those smelly things all the time do you, and have a good rest now"

Toriel smiled at left the room closing the door behind her. Darius sniffed his clothes when she left. He had to admit the thought of changing his clothes hadn't really crossed his mind.

"I don't smell" Darius mumbled.

Toriel laid some clothes out on the bed.

"Now you get changed and I will get those old ones washed" She said, closing the door.

Darius looked at the large cloak laying on the bed. It looked as though she just gave him one of her old clothes. He picked up the garment and slipped it on over his head. His hand didn't reach the ends of the sleeves and the cloak covered his feet and dragged across the floor. Toriel opened the door.

"Okay have you tried it on ye" She looked at Darius as he stood there wearing one of her old garments. She couldn't help but giggle at how silly he looked.

"Err, I think it's too big" Darius said, attempting to sound serious.

"Ermm, yes, one moment" Toriel left the room for a few seconds and returned with a mobile phone in her hand. Darius started seeing flashes coming from it.

"Hey, don't take a picture" Darius made a poorly thought attempt to run and grab the phone only to trip up and fall flat on his face. Toriel couldn't help but laugh at the scene. She helped Darius up who's went dark with embarrassment.

"I'm sorry, you just looked so adorable, and I couldn't help but take a photo" She dusted him off and measured him up "I think we can fix this with a few adjustments"

Darius looked in a mirror as he wore the newly adjusted cloak. His hand were now visible and, although the cloak still covered most of his feet it didn't drag across the floor now.

"There, how does that feel?" Toriel asked

"It's very comfortable, but I don't think it really suits me" Darius replied

"Nonsense, I'm sure you would make a lovely looking queen one day"

"Thank yo… wait what?" Toriel giggled again before leaving the room. "Come and join us in the lounge, I've made some pie"

Darius followed Toriel into the living area. Asgore and Asriel were already sitting down.

"Hi Darius" Asriel said as he ran over and hugged him.

"Uh, hi Asirel" Darius said, a little bit surprised at the sudden display of affection.

"Come on, sit down" Asgord said, beckoning him to sit at the large table with them.

As Darius sat down, Toriel brought out a pie and placed it in front of them. She put a slice on a plate and handed one out to each of them. Although the pie itself looked nice the filling looked like something he had never seen before. He put a piece in his mouth, it was like nothing he had ever tasted. It had on odd texture and flavour, yet he really enjoyed it.

"This tastes really nice, what is it?" Darius asked

"Thank you, it's my special snail pie" Toriel replied

Darius looked at the piece of pie he had just been eating. Snails, his brain told him he ought to be disgusted and should immediately spit out what was in his mouth. Yet, he had to admit he liked the flavour and continued eating it.

"Snails, huh, wouldn't have guessed"

When finished, they sat around the small fire in the lounge. The fire wasn't hot, but rather pleasantly warm. It gave the room a nice homely atmosphere where one could relax without having to worry about anything.

"So, why don't you tell us a bit about yourself Darius?" Asgore asked, as he sat down in a large chair.

"Yeah, tell me again about the human cities" Asriel said excitedly

"Ermm there isn't much to say really"

"Aww come on, your life can't have been that boring" Toriel said, sitting down next to Asgore.

"Ok fine"

Darius talked about his life up until that point. What he had done, where he had been, and human civilization in general. Despite Darius having always felt that his life was fairly boring Asgore, Toriel and Asriel all seemed very interested in what he was saying. Asriel seemed to be fascinated with human culture and asked even more questions than he did previously. Asgore had enquired whether there were any monsters in that world and seemed to look a little disheartened to find out there wasn't. He wondered aloud if Darius' world would have been the result if the monster hadn't won the war. Toriel brightened up the mood again by insisting they all play some board games. Darius couldn't help but smile and laugh as they played a variation of a game he knew back in his old home. Once Asriel began yawning, Toriel suggested it was time to call it a night and retire to their rooms. Darius walked outside the home for a second to get some fresh air.

Darius looked at the night sky as he walked outside. Despite what has happened he genuinely felt happy tonight.

"I think I like here" Darius said to himself

"Touching" Darius turned around to find Rius standing behind him and making mocking tear wiping gesture "You seem to have gained yourself a nice little family here".

Darius want to immediately run up to the guy and punch him, but after remembering their previous encounter he thought better.

"Smart idea, wouldn't want you getting killed in front of your mother" Darius began backing up into the house "Ah ah" Rius pointed his finger down and Darius fell to his knees, an invisible force seemed to be keeping him from getting back up.

"There we go, can't let you alert anyone, not that it matters"

"Why are you doing this?" Darius asked angrily, desperately trying to break free from whatever was holding him down.

"Why you say" Rius looked up at the sky and made a pose as if he was thinking about something before shrugging his shoulders "Don't know, I'm sure I had a reason at some point, but to be honest you forget things after going through so many resets"

Rius looked at the home and sighed.

"Ah, brings back memories you know, It must feel really good to be back with your family doesn't it" Rius asked. Darius looked at him with a confused look.

"Oh come on, don't tell me you haven't figured it out yet, don't you think it's a little odd how they have all taken to you so quickly, I mean you've known them what, a few days, and you're already playing happy families with them"

"What do you mean?" Darius asked

"Ugh, what did all those years as a human do to your brain" Rius walked up to Darius and pulled a photo out of his pocket. The photo depicted the male goat monster that had been seen in his soul and Toriel smiling happily.

"Think about it, would someone treat a total stranger the way she's treating you, it's as if you're her son"

Darius looked at the picture, with a blank expression on his face.

"Good grief, you're slower than the old turtle that runs the shop" Rius sighed and put the photo back in his pocket. He took one more look at the home.

"Well, it's been fun exploring this world and watch you play happy families, but I think it's time to flip the switch"

A white glow started to envelope Rius. Knowing what was about to happen, Darius used all his strength to drag himself over to Rius. He grabbed onto his foot and gripped it as hard as he could. Rius looked down, a little surprised.

"I'm not letting you do this" Darius said as he struggled to do anything other than hold onto him.

"Sorry, too late" Rius said smiling.

Toriel opened the door and stepped outside.

"What's that light?" she said

"TORIEL GET BA"

A white flash suddenly shot out of Rius and the world went dark.

Darius groggily opened his eyes, a light shined on his face. Remembering what had happened he jumped to his feet. He looked around, and was now in a grassy field. He looked down to find he was now wearing his old clothes again. He touched his forehead and winched a little at the pain of the fresh wound on his head that was bleeding. He looked to the right and saw a cart in the distance. Darius put his hand on his head as he suddenly realised where he was.

" _You have got to be kidding"_ he thought.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

" _This can't be happening"_ Darius thought as he kept observing his surroundings. It looked as though he had gone back in time.

Seeing the cart he ran other to it to find Kaibra working on it as he was when he first met him. He approached him but, remembering what had happened last time, he spoke up before getting there.

"Umm hey" Darius shouted out

Kaibra looked up and looked around before turning his head to see Darius running towards him.

"Oh uh hi" Kaibra said as he looked at Darius with curiosity.

"Yeah hi, can I hitch a ride, I need to see a doctor" Darius asked

"Why you..."

"No I didn't get drunk, I just fell over and hit my head" Darius said cutting Kaibra off.

"Umm okay, hop on I guess"

Darius got onto the cart with Kaibra, and it began moving. Kaibra spent the majority of the journey staring at Darius.

"Is something wrong?" Darius asked, getting a little weirded out by the staring.

"It's just, have we met before?"

"Ye…uh, no I don't think so" Darius replied, thinking it would be better not to mention that he already knew who he was.

The journey was filled with an awkward silence. Kaibra just spent the entire time staring at him. When they finally arrived in town Darius hopped off the cart and looked around. Everything looked the same as before and no changes seem to have occurred. He walked into the doctors' surgery to find the same receptionist sitting at the desk.

"How may I he"

"Is there a Dr Davis available?" Darius said, interrupting the receptionist.

"Oh umm yes he is"

"Can is see him now, I need to get this patched up" Darius pointed to the gash in his head.

"Oh yes, right away"

The receptionist took Darius down the hall, albeit hesitantly. She knocked on the door and walked away. Darius entered before Davis had the chance to tell him to.

"Oh, hello I'm"

"Dr Davis right?"

"Err yes"

"Hi, I'm Darius could you patch this up for me, I had a bit of a nasty fall"

Davis inspected the wound.

"Really, because it looks"

"No I wasn't drunk at a party and I didn't get dumped by someone"

"Okay then"

Davis treated the wound is silence. It felt a bit uneasy around Darius.

"There, that should do it"

"Okay, thanks Dr".

Darius quickly rushed out of the surgery before the doctors could say anything. Davis walked out and up to the receptionist.

"Have we ever had him as a patient?" The receptionist shook her head "hmm, I get the feeling I've seen him before"

Darius walked straight to Asgore and Toriel's home, knowing the route from previously. A small group was gathered outside, a robot seemed to be interviewing him. He pushed his way through the crowd.

"Excuse me" he called out, tapping on Asgore's back

" _Ugh what now"_ Asgore thought as he turned around "Yes, what is it?"

Asgore looked down to find Darius looking up at him. He looked at him with a surprised expression and was about to say something, but Darius cut him off.

"To answer your question, I don't know of any other humans, except for one who I really need to talk about with you and your wife" Darius said.

The group of reports were silent for a moment before immediately bombarding him with questions about him being a human. Asgore pulled him aside and into his home, shutting the door behind him.

"You're back already Asgore, I thought..." Toriel noticed Darius "Where did..."

"If you give me a chance I can explain" Darius said

Darius spent the next few hours trying to explain what happened when he first got there up until the point he was at now. Both Asgore and Toriel looked at him with a mixture of disbelief and shock that he was actually sitting there. Interpreting their facial expressions, Darius sighed.

"You don't believe me do you?" Darius asked

"Well you have just appeared out of nowhere, and what you've said is a little much to take in" Toriel said

"Okay then, Rius McLeod, does that name ring any bells, you told me he was the one who told you about some device that killed all the humans during the war you had right"

"How did you know about that?"

"Because you told me" Asgore and Toriel still look sceptical "Wait, if I could show you evidence of these things happening, would you believe me then?"

"Uh yes I"

"There was a scientist called Alphys that lived a little bit out of the city, could anybody take me there?"

Asgore looked at Toriel.

"I think we better follow this up"

Darius travelled to Alphys lab with Toriel and Undyne accompanying him. Although Undyne wasn't pointing a spear at him this time, but she was constantly giving him dirty looks.

"Err, is there something wrong?"

Undyne leaned in and whispered so that Toriel wouldn't hear

"I don't know who you are human, but I don't like you, so don't try anything or there WILL be consequences" Undyne said, showing her razor sharp teeth for the first time. A shiver went up Darius' spine.

"Okay then…psycho"

"What was that?"

"Something wrong?" Toriel asked

"No nothing Queen Dreemurr" Undyne said, quickly changing her tone.

Once they arrived at the lab, Darius knocked on the door.

"Yes" Alphys answered to find Darius looking at her.

"Hi, Alphys is it, do you still have a device that can look into other people's souls to see past memories?"

"Uhhhh" Alphys could only stand there looking flabbergasted at there being a human standing in front of her, and that it knew who she was. She looked at Undyne who was standing beside him.

"Orders from Asgore Alphys" she said

"Umm o..okay t..then, y..you better c..come in"

Alphys showed them into the lab. It looked exactly as Darius last remembered it with various anime videos and junk food scattered about everywhere. She took them directly into the other portion of the building holding the device. Darius looked at the board on the wall with all the names and noticed that a few of them had been swapped around. After being taken to the device he immediately strapped it to his chest without getting any prompt from Alphys.

"Yeah I've been here before, let's just get this over with" Darius said before Alphys could ask him anything.

Alphys activated the device. The same images as before showed up, with Toriel and Asgore appearing as they previously did. However, at the part where the images originally went black, various images of when he had previously arrived in this world appeared. Alphys and Toriel looked surprised to see images of themselves. Eventually the image of Rius was displayed just as the white flash appeared, before a black screen showed up again.

"There, is that enough proof" Darius asked

"Wait, could you stop a moment" Toriel said when the image of her, Asgore and Asriel popped up. She studied the images looking at them all laughing. She turned to Darius.

"How is this possible?" She looked at Alphys who shrugged her shoulders.

"I honestly don't know how to explain it" Darius said

"And all this actually happened, is it possible it could be untrue?" Toriel asked Alphys

"The device takes memories from his soul, it would be impossible for him to lie about anything"

"But there is one thing I wanted to point out" Darius said as he brought up the image of Rius again. "You want to know what happened to the humans and where I came from, he is the reason"

"Who is this?" Toriel asked, pointing to the picture of the male goat like monster looking in a mirror. "I.. I feel like I've seen him before" Toriel glanced at the picture of the male and glanced at Darius. She walked up to him and took a close look at his face.

"Uhh, something wrong"

"No, it's nothing" Toriel said, backing away.

"So what now?" Darius asked, taking the device off.

"I think we will need to discuss this further" Toriel replied.

When they left Alphys looked at the board with all the names on. She moved several names around while putting name Darius on the board.

When they arrived back into town they found Asgore standing outside and trying to calm down Appolline who looked extremely agitated.

"Can we just go inside and discuss this over a cup of tea" Asgore said

"I have no time for your niceties Asgore, where is the human?"

"Errr"

"ANSWER ME ASGORE"

"APPOLLINE WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS" Toriel stormed over. Appolline backed down a little at seeing how angry she looked but still maintained her composure.

"Toriel, I ...I hear that you are housing a human, I demand to speak to him this instant"

" _She knows already, word travels fast"_ Darius thought

"You are not in any positon to demand" Toriel was cut off by Darius walking out in front of her. Upon seeing him Appolline immediately drew her spear and pointed it directly at him.

"Human, I demand"

"Why members of your kingdom have recently started disappearing in flashes of white light?" Darius said, interrupting Appolline.

"Uh, yes..so you"

"No, I'm not the one responsible for doing it, but I know who is, and if you're willing to stop pointing that spear at me I'm willing to talk about it"

Darius didn't know what suddenly gave him the courage to talk like that. But, after their last encounter, Darius was just hoping Appolline wouldn't spear him in the eye and instead talk. Appolline looked at him for a second, looked at Toriel who had a flame around her fist and retracted her spear.

"This better not be some kind of trick" she said.

"Erm, maybe we should discuss this inside" Asgore said, happy that the situation had been diffused somewhat.

Once inside Darius relayed the entire event of what had happened to Appolline and her kingdom when he had last seen her. Appolline looked completely unsatisfied with the answer.

"So you expect me to believe all of this, how do I know you aren't really behind all of this?"

"Why would we be having this conversation if I was?" Darius asked

"Okay then, who exactly is this other human then, and why haven't we seen him until now?" Appolline asked.

Darius passed Appolline a copied image from earlier. Appolline looked at the picture and her face turned into a mixture of shock and anger. She threw the picture showing herself supposedly killed by Rius.

"So you know him then?"

"Yes I do, he was the one that created the device that killed off the humans, he is responsible for the extinction of that species" Appolline said

"What, but he was the one who told us about the device, how can he be responsible for" Asgore said

"Come on Asgore, we were at war with the humans for years, why would a single human come out of the blue and want to help us, did you ever stop to think what the benefit it might be for him?"

"Well I" Asgore looked embarrassed by the question. He had thought why the human would help the monsters, but had not thought much of it since then.

"She is right Asgore"

"Okay, so this human is responsible for a lot of problems it seems, so how do we find him" Appolline asked.

Everyone in the room suddenly looked at Darius, expecting an answer.

"Uh, to tell you the truth, I don't really know" Darius said sheepishly, everyone looked unimpressed with his answer "He kind of just shows up, I don't actually know where he is"

"Well that's very helpful isn't it?"

"Oh I'm sorry for not knowing absolutely everything"

"You seem to a lot now, in fact I am very curious to know how it is you know so much"

The tension in the room was building, Toriel cleared her throat before it got worse.

"Well Darius, the information you have given so far is very helpful, could you tell us when he appeared to you?" Toriel asked

"It was kind of random to be honest, but he did he appear a few times when she was attacking me" Darius said pointing to Appolline, she narrowed her eyes and stared at him.

"So how do we get him to appear?" Asgore enquired

"Isn't it obvious" Undyne suddenly appeared in room, apparently having listened in on the conversation "We set a trap, all we need is to setup some bait and then when he appears, BANG we grab him"

"What exactly are you going to use as bait?" Darius asked

Everyone looked at him again

"Stupid question"


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

" _I can't believe this is happening"_ Darius thought as he sat in a very familiar prison cell in Appolline's palace. The plan was for Darius to recreate the event in which Rius first appeared to Appolline, at which point he would be ambushed by several guards. Darius personally thought the plan wasn't going to work, but he was vetoed when he failed to come up with a better idea. Two guards came in looking a bit confused and unsure of themselves

"So uhh, are we suppose d to just escort you upstairs?" One of them asked

"I guess so" Darius replied

Darius was taken back up through the palace. It hadn't changed in the slightest since he had last been there, but he still couldn't help but admire its beauty all the same. He was taken into a large throne room and the door was closed behind him. Appolline was waiting for him at the other side of the room. Once there they awkwardly stared at each other for a few moments.

"So uh, what was I supposed to do here?" Appolline whispered

"I dunno, act angry, pretend to strangle me or something" Darius replied

"Okay ahem, TELL ME WHAT YOU KNOW HUMAN" Appolline suddenly shouted

"I don't know anything" Darius replied

"Tell me what you know or else"

Appolline grabbed Darius and began mock chocking him. Darius attempted to act like he was being strangled. The scene looked like something out of a bad movie. As they continued the act they could hear laughing off to the side.

"Oh god, please stop, this is becoming almost unbearable to watch" Rius said as he sat on the throne, laughing at the scene "I mean seriously, who's lame idea was this?"

Appolline immediately dropped Darius on the floor and extended her spear towards Rius who disappeared and reappeared beside her. "Damn you don't waste any time do you?" Rius said, effortlessly dodging her attacks. Darius looked around, hoping to help in some way, but had trouble barely keeping up with the fight.

" _Wait, wasn't there supposed to be some guards bursting into here"_ Darius thought

He looked at the door and could hear loud knocking coming from the other side. When he ran over and tried to pull the door open it wouldn't budge. For what

" _Of course"_ Darius thought.

When he turned around he saw Rius holding Appolline by the neck.

"You know this is getting kind of boring, doing this gig over and over, oh well"

Darius looked around for something, anything he could use to stop a repeat of what happened before. Just then, Undyne, dressed in a full suit of armour seemed to appear out of nowhere and managed to knock Rius to the floor, dropping Appolline in the process.

"Not on my watch shorty" Undyne shouted, pointing her spear at him.

The smile on Rius' face disappeared and was replaced with one of intense anger. His right eye seemed to glow as he slowly got off the ground. He slowly lifted one of his arms then quickly brought it down, causing Undyne to crash to the floor. He swung his arm left and she was flung to the side of the room. Appolline charge at Rius who pointed at her causing her to stop dead in the air. He stop the spear from her hands and flung it to the back of the room. He then sent her crashing into the large throne, leaving her in a crumpled heap. Darius watched unsure of what to do. Rius' abilities were already impressive enough but it seemed like this was the first time he actually used the in a serious capacity. Rius continued throwing both Undyne and Appolline around like ragdolls, not giving any indication of when he would stop. Seeing the spear that had been cast aside by Rius he slowly walked over to it and picked it up. Using all of his strength he flung the spear in the direction of Rius. The spear completely missed him, sailing over his head. Rius glanced behind and dropped the two female monsters to the floor. He suddenly appeared in front of Darius and held out his arm. A force lifted him up off the floor, Rius slowly clenched his hand and Darius felt himself getting crushed. The air in his lungs felt like it was slowly being forced out, causing him to struggle to breath.

"You know, you are becoming a thorn in my side" Rius said, in a monotone voice "This little stunt you pulled is very annoying, it's making me wonder if bringing you back here was a good idea in the first place"

Darius felt like he was having the life squeezed out of him. He eyes went bloodshot from the pressure.

"You know all of this happened because of you don't you, because you couldn't see the bigger picture." A white glow started to appear around Rius again "But, I'm done playing games, it's time to put my plans into action".

Rius dropped Darius onto the floor and walked away. Nearly every inch of Darius' body was in pain, he struggled to breath and looked up at Rius.

" _I'm not letting this happen again"_

With every ounce of strength he had Darius rose to his feet. He slowly walked towards Rius, his walking turning into a stride, which then turned into full on sprint. Rius looked back for a second.

"Huh" He said

Using all of his energy Darius punched Rius in the face, causing him to fall to the floor. He pounced on top of him and started trying to strangle him with all his strength.

"PLAYING GAMES WERE YOU, I'LL SHOW FUCKING GAMES" Darius yelled.

Rius could only struggle against his grip, felling his airways being forcefully closed shut. He managed to point his arm and him and moved it backwards, flinging Darius off of him. As Darius was flung backwards he struggled to his feet, coughing at having been violently chocked. Darius seeming to have quickly recovered with a new found burst in energy. He saw Appolline's spear on the floor and quickly grabbed it. He thrust the spear in Rius' direction and it suddenly extended out in front of him. Rius looked up and caught a glimpse of the spear rushing toward him before it struck in directly in the right side of his face.

"ARGGGH" Rius yelled out and held his hand over his right eye as blood gushed from the wound.

Rius held out his other arm and pointed it directly out Darius. He violently swung it up and down causing Darius to be bashed against the floor multiple times.

"YOU you, when I create my new world, my perfect world, I'll make sure you and every damn monster on this planet never gets to see it" Rius grunted

There was a flash of light and Rius disappeared. Just as he did so, several guards crashed through the door to the room, which now opened with ease. Asgore rushed into the room with them, only to see Darius on the floor while Appolline and Undyne struggled to their feet.

"What the heck happened?" He said running towards them.

He knelt down besides Darius and turned him round. The burst of energy he had had now completely dissipated and he was barely unable to move. He could only groan as he was carried away.

 _Zylos entered the small lab in the mountain side again. As he walked into the dimly lit lab he saw Rius siting at a desk, staring at the invention he created a few weeks ago._

" _Uh Rius, I haven't seen you in a while, and I was wondering"_

" _You know Zylos I've been thinking what if we've been thinking about this the wrong way?" Rius said, staring at the device._

" _What do you mean?" Zylos asked_

" _Even if we were to reset everything back to before the war started, the humans and monsters are only going to start fighting again"_

" _Yeah but maybe we could do something to stop the fighting?"_

" _No, it's impossible it seems to be in our nature to fight"_

" _How do you know it's impossible..wait" Zylos got a closer look at Rius, his face looked haggered and his eyes bloodshot "What have you been doing, you look awful"_

" _I tried Zylos, I tried again and again, but the same thing keeps happening, the fighting never stops"_

" _Wait, have you been using this thing" Zylos said pointing to the device "I thought you said you needed lots of energy to use this thing, where did it come from?"_

" _That doesn't matter, but listen, I figured something out" Rius got up and brought out a black board. He began scribbling on it. "What if instead of simply going back in our pasts we went further, what if we went back to the point before the earth was even created, imagine what we could do"_

 _Rius went up and grabbed Zylos "We could shape it, make sure everything goes the way we want, stop the war and any other disaster from happening"_

 _Zylos looked at Rius with a raised eyebrow. "You sound like a mad scientist" he said_

" _It's possible, I've gone as far as even before humans and monsters knew the other exsisted, I just need enough souls and"_

" _Wait wait wait, back up a second there, what do you mean enough souls?" Zylos interrupted._

" _Well…there was never enough energy to reset more than a few seconds, I needed something that was longer lasting, and I thought that maybe some of the dead humans didn't need"_

" _Let me get this straight, are you saying that you are currently using souls to power that device" Zylos began to slowly approach, causing Rius to begin backing up a little._

" _No no, it's not what you think, they aren't harmed, they're just used you know like batteries" Zylos continued advancing towards him. "And when a reset happens they just end up back in the bodies anyway, it's not like I'm killing anyone"_

 _Zylos stopped "Just answer this question Rius, how did you find this out?" he asked._

" _Ermm I" Rius was unable to answer_

" _Give me the device"_

" _What"_

" _Give me that device, I'm not letting you use it again"_

" _No I"_

 _Rius suddenly dashed for the device, narrowly missing Zylos trying to grab him. He quickly ran behind the desk and put the device around his hand._

" _This will work Zylos, you'll see"_

" _RIUS DON'T" Before zylos could finish the sentence there was a white flash and Rius had disappeared. Zylos searched the entire lab but found no trace of him._

" _Crap, I...I need to tell dad about this" he said, running out of the lab._

Darius slowly opened his eyes to find himself staring up at the ceiling of a small room. He was back in Toriel and Asgore's home and laying in a bed. When he tried to get up his entire body seemed to scream in pain and he fell back into the bed. The door to the room creaked open a little bit and Asriel poked his head inside.

"Umm, I was sent to check on you, are you okay?" he asked.

" _Everywhere hurts_ " Was Darius' first thought but he instead replied with a small smile "I'm fine, just a little tired"

"Err do you want anything?" Asriel asked.

"Can I have a glass of water?"

"Ok"

Asriel shut the door and and reappeared a few mintues later with a glass of water. He walked inside and gently put it on a bedside drawer next to Darius. Darius gritted his teeth in pain as he tried to reach for the glass. Asriel handed the glass to him and he took a few sips, barely able to swallow,

"Thanks" he said

"It's okay" Asriel said, smiling

"How did I get here?" Darius asked

"Dad brought you here yesterday, you looked beat-up really bad" Asriel said

Darius remembered what had happened. He remembered being overcome with some kind of energy and going all out on Rius. He also remembered getting slammed on the floor multiple times and assumed that was why his whole body ached so much. A knock came from the door and Toriel entered. She sat on a chair in the room and motioned to Asriel who quietly left.

"How are you feeling" she asked

"Like a bag of chips that has been dropped and thrown about so much everything inside has turned to crumbs"

Toriel giggled a little at the joke, Darius didn't think it was funny enough to warrant a laugh.

"Is Appolline and Undyne okay?"

"Yes they are both fine, Appolline is being treated elsewhere, Undyne is a tough soul she is already back on her feet"

"Meanwhile, I am in bed and barely have the strength to move"

"Don't worry about, what matters is you recover from your injuries" Toriel came over and stroked Darius' head. He felt very comfortable as she did so, and the pain he was feeling seemed to ease up a little bit.

"Are you hungry, would you like something to eat?" Toriel asked

"Oh yes, that would be great thank you"

Toriel left the room and came back with a slice of pie and a fork. She helped Darius to sit up on the bed and put the pie in his lap. Darius could tell from the look and smell of the pie that it was her snail pie. He starting eating it.

"Does it taste good?" Toriel Asked

"Yes, it's very nice thank you" Darius replied.

Toirel watched as Darius ate the slice of pie. She stared at him with curiosity as he did so.

"Ermm is there something wrong"

"No, why did you ask?"

"Well it's just that you're staring at me and?"

"Oh I'm sorry, did you want me to leave" said Toriel, getting up from her chair.

"No no, it's fine, I was just wondering why you were staring at me, that's all"

Toriel sat back down "I honestly don't know" She sat closer to Darius and leaned in a bit, getting a closer look at him "I've only know you a few days, I know nothing about you, where you came from, or even why you're here and yet." Toriel stroked Darius' face "You feel so familiar, like I have known you all my life" She pulled her hand away immediately when she realised what she was doing.

"Sorry I know that must sound ridiculous"

"No no, not at all" Darius said.

Now that he thought about it, he felt oddly comfortable in this house. It felt like a place he could relax in, let his guard down. Even when Toriel touched in what would otherwise be an in appropriate way for a stranger to touch someone he didn't mind. Her touch felt familiar and safe, and it couldn't help but feel comforting whenever she did it.

Toriel stood up and took the empty plate from Darius' lap.

"Well I better let you get some rest" She walked at the room "Goodnight"

"Goodnight mo.. " Darius said. Toriel smiled at him and closed the door behind her.

Darius lay back down in the bed and looked at the ceiling. He thought about how he felt while in this house and why it felt like home to him.

" _Why does this all feel so familiar"_ he thought as he turned over on to his side.

It just dawned on him that, despite having now been away from his actual home and not having any conceivable way of returning, he hasn't really missed it. The thought left him with conflicted emotions about how much he actually wanted to go home, or even missed his home. But right then, staying here in this house with Asgore and Toriel didn't seem like such a bad thought.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

A few days had passed and Darius was back on his feet. Toriel had insisted in keeping him in bed for the majority of that time. At times it felt as if she was his actual mother, she certainly acted like it. Undyne had sent him a message to meet her outside when he was back to full strength as she put it. He walked outside, wearing a modified robe Toriel had given him. He found Undyne standing outside with her armour on, minus her helmet and holding her spear.

"You wanted to see me?" Darius said

"I saw you when you were fighting Rius, I have to admit I'm impressed." She said

"Well thanks I…"

"IMPRESSED AT HOW BAD YOU WERE" Undyne shouted, causing Darius jump back a little "YOU GOT YOUR BUTT WHOOPED BACK THERE"

"It's not like you did much better" Darius said

"I MEAN LOOK AT YOU" Undyne walked up to Darius and started poking various parts of his body "YOU ARENT'T GOING TO BE SAVING ANYBODY LIKE THIS".

Undyne jumped backwards and thrusted her spear in Darius' direction, stopping just short of his face.

"IF WE'RE GONNA FIGHT THIS RIUS GUY AGAIN WE'RE GONNA HAVE TO BE READY, SO I'M GONNA TRAIN YOU UP"

"Wait what training!" Darius said. He didn't like the sound of training under Undyne, she was what he considered unstable. She would probably kill him.

"BY THE TIME I'M THROUGH WITH YOU, YOU'RE GOING TO BE A FIERCE WARRIOR, NOW"

Undyne went over to a stash of weapons on the side, pulled out a sword and threw it at Darius' feet.

"START BY PICKING THAT SWORD UP, I CALL IT THE DRAGONSLAYER"

Darius looked down at the Dragonslayer. The sword was massive, almost the size he was and looked like it weighed far more than his arms could carry. He knelt down to pick the sword up. The sword was a lot lighter than he thought it would be, but its sheer size made it almost impossible to hold it in a steady manner. Darius had to use all his strength just to maintain his balance and not topple over. His arms shook as he held Dragonslayer in the air.

"SWING IT, PRETEND YOUR OPPENENT IS IN FRONT OF YOU AND VANQUISH THEM" Undyne said, making a similar motion herself.

Using all his strength, Darius swung the blade in front of him. The weight and size of the blade caused Darius to catapult himself forward and fall flat on his face. Undyne looked at him, fire in her eyes.

"That was uhh good, get up and try again"

"Undyne, I don't mean to be rude, but that sword is way too large"

"Nonsense, Asgore has used that sword"

"Asgore is huge, he's like twice my size"

Undyne stood up and crossed her hands.

"I'm sorry are you chickening out of training, because what you're saying sounds like an excuse to me"

"I'm not chickening out, all I'm saying is that the sword is way too large for me to use"

"Let me tell you something Darius" Undyne picked up the sword with relative ease and stuck it into the ground. She looked up into the sky.

"When I first put this armour I could barely move, it was so heavy, but now" Undyne thrust her spear into the air "It almost feels like I'm wearing nothing at all".

Undyne jumped onto the top of the house.

"When monster were fighting in the war, did any of them complain about their weapon being too large, did any of them give up at the first hurdle, NO" Undyne shouted as she held up her spear towards the sky "Yeah sure, it will be tough at first, and it will feel like you will never make it but if you persevere, if you fight with everything you have, you WILL make, you will REACH THE HEAVENS"

Undyne jumped back down and landed in front of Darius.

"So tell me Darius, are you just gonna give up"

"No"

"What was that?"

"No"

"I can't hear you"

"I said no"

"LOUDER"

"NO"

"And are you going to become the best warrior this world has seen"

"Yes"

"I SAID LOUDER"

"YESSSS"

"THEN PICK UP THAT SWORD"

With renewed enthusiasm and strength Darius picked up the sword with ease and held it above him, only to immediately fall backwards becoming off balance.

"Ack, give me a second" Darius grunted

Undyne sighed "We all started from somewhere".

Asgore and Toriel watched from the house.

"I don't remember you using that sword" Toriel said

"I didn't it was a something passed on to me from my father" Asgore replied "Do you think we should intervene"

Toriel watched as Undyne barked orders at Darius who continued to struggle with the sword.

"I think he will be alright for now" She said, smiling.

Several hours had passed. Darius felt like he had run a marathon. Nearly every muscle in his body ached from fatigue. Undyne had allowed him to have a quick break after training him to the point of exhaustion. As he attempted to muster what little strength he had left he saw Appolline approach. She was on her own this time and instead of armour was wearing a very elegant dress.

"Hello, Darius is it?" she asked.

"Yes, that's me"

"I wanted to thank you for your help during my unfortunate incident with Rius"

"Oh it's fine, I didn't really do much"

"No, I think that had you not intervened I would not be here, thank you"

Appolline bowed her head at him.

"There was something I wanted to ask you though"

"Sure go ahead"

"Could you use this spear for me" Appolline took out her spear, at present it was very small in size. She handed it to him.

"Umm okay, what do you want me to do with it?" Darius asked

"Just pretend you are attacking something directly ahead of you".

Darius stood up and looked at ahead. He thrust the spear in front of him to no effect.

"Just keep doing it" Appolline said.

Darius continued thrusting the spear forward. Nothing seemed to be happening as he did so.

" _Hmm, maybe I was wrong"_ Appolline thought.

Darius focused on a small pillar that was a few metres ahead of him. He thrust forward again and the spear extended out to strike the pillar, before immediately retracting. Appolline looked on with curiosity.

"Hmm, interesting, thank you" Appolline said before walking towards the house.

"Don't you want your spear back?" Darius called out.

"Keep it, I have a feeling it may be of use to you in the future" Appolline said, walking away.

"Okay then" Darius looked at the small spear.

"HEY I SAID A QUICK BREAK" Undyne shouted out to him.

Darius sighed and resumed his training.

Appolline knocked on the door of the house. Toriel answered, surprised to see her.

"App…Princess Appolline, what brings you here" she said

"Please Toriel, it's just Appolline now, we both know I'm not a princess, I just wanted to talk to you".

"Oh, well come in" Toriel let Appolline in and showed her into the sitting room. Asgore was sitting down inside and sipping a cup of tea.

"Oh Princess Appolline, this s a surprise, would you like some tea" he said

"It's fine Asgore, and it's just Appolline now, I just wanted to talk to you about something, it's about Darius"

Appolline, Asgore and Toriel sat down at the table.

"I just wanted to ask, Darius, do you know where he actually came from?" Appolline asked.

"To tell you the truth, he kind of just appeared out of nowhere" Asgore said

"Did you not think it was strange that he suddenly appear here with no explanation?"

"Of course we did, what are trying to say Appolline" Toriel said, slightly agitated.

"I'm saying I don't think he is who he says he is" Appolline said

Toriel sighed "Look Appolline, if you are trying to imply he is lying to us"

"No no, I'm not saying that, I'm saying there must be something about him we don't know"

"Like what?"

"After the war and all the humans were killed off, we all spent years trying to find their remains yet there was nothing, no bodies, even their souls were gone, and yet Darius appears out of the blue"

"We do know this Appolline"

"There is another thing, my spear, he was able to use it."

Toriel and Asgore looked at her as if saying so what.

"That spear is magic, it requires magic to extend, and you and I both know that most humans were unable to use magic"

"Most yes, but not all" Toriel said "It was uncommon but a few humans were able to use magic"

"There is one other thing, I feel like….I've met him before" Appolline got up and looked out of the window. She watched as Darius trained with Undyne.

"I have never seen this human in my life, and yet when I was talking to him he felt so familiar as if I have known him in the past"

"Anyway, I apologise for taking your time, I'll take my leave now"

Appolline left the house and walked away.

"She has always been an interesting character" Toriel said, watching Appolline leave. "She is right though, I do feel like I know Darius"

"Maybe he just reminds us of someone in the past?" Asgore suggested.

"Maybe" Toriel said, looking outside the window.

Darius collapsed on the bed. He moaned as his muscles ached. He had only just finished his training session with Undyne. He was meant to see her the next day, but he didn't know if he could handle it. A light knock came from the door and Toriel poked her head through.

"How do you feel?" she asked

"Like I have been run over several times" Darius moaned

"Ah yes, Undyne can be a little, overzealous at times"

"That's an understatement" Darius said, moving onto his back "I'm just going to lay here for a while"

"Okay, let me know if you need anything" Toriel said as she slowly shut the door.

Darius looked up and slowly drifted off to sleep.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

 _Zylos slowly got to his feet; he winched and felt the back of his head, blood was on his fingers. He picked up his spear and made his way to the central testing chamber. Numerous human bodies could be seen scattered all around the floor. What was strange was that there didn't seem to be any form of wounds or damage to them. They just looked empty._

" _Good grief Rius, what did you do" he muttered as he went on._

 _As he finally reached the main testing chamber Zylos looked up at the massive device. He could see numerous small glowing lights in the centre, with many more constantly being added to eat. Rius was standing in front of the device._

" _RIUS" Zylos shouted_

 _Rius slowly turned around to the familiar voice. He eyes looked crazy and he had a wide smile on his face._

" _Zylos, figured you would show up"_

" _What have you done, all those bodies"_

" _Just sacrifices for the greater good, you should be happy, I won the war for you, and you don't need to worry about the humans anymore"_

" _The war is over?"_

" _Yes"_

" _Then why is that thing behind still on"_

" _Ah that you see, I thought the humans would be enough, it seems I was incorrect, I'm afraid more sacrifices need to be made"_

 _Zylos extended his spear and charged towards Rius. Rius suddenly appeared in another area of the room, causing Zylos to miss and crash into a wall._

" _Don't be like this Zylos, this world is broken"_

 _Zylos continued to try and attack Rius but missed him with every strike._

" _Why try to fix what is already broken when you can build a new, just think a new world built in our image, one where there are no wars, no fighting, no deaths, we could become gods"_

 _Zylos started laughing. Rius looked at him confused._

" _That's what this is about isn't it, becoming a god"_

" _No..well..that was just a figure of speech"_

" _I'm sorry Rius, but I'm not letting you do this" Zylos pointed his spear at Rius before flipping and extended it back into the device._

 _Rius looked at what he did in horror and rushed past. The souls within the device began to emit a white glow._

" _Stupid fo" Rius was cut off by a white flash that engulfed the room._

Darius suddenly opened his eyes in shock. He rubbed them and got to his feet.

" _It's like a different trip every time_ " he thought.

He noticed the light in the room was very dim. He opened the door and peered out into the hallway.

"Hello, anyone there?" He called out, there was no answer.

The air felt flat, he couldn't even feel anything when he waved his hand through it. After walking down the hallway he found Asriel slumped on the floor. He ran over to him and look at him.

"Asriel, are you alright?" Darius asked

Asriel gave no form of response or movement. When Darius looked into his eyes they were almost completely white, as if nothing was there.

"Come one Asriel wake up, speak to" As Darius shook him Asriel's body suddenly crumbled away into dust. Darius looked at his remains that were now spread on his hands.

"No no no no no no no no" he said as he backed away.

Darius rushed into the living space and saw a pile of dust on the floor around what looked like the armour Asgore use to where. He saw Toriel lying on the floor. He rushed over and took her up in his arms. Toriel slowly opened her eyes.

"Toriel, what happened?" Darius asked

Toriel weakly lifted her arm and stroked Darius' face. She gave a weak smile.

"I recognise you now, I'm I'm sorry, my child"

Toriel was body disintegrated into dust in Darius' arms. A small glowing object rose from the ashes before seemingly shattering in pieces. Darius could only look at the robe that with left in his hands. He looked at the small glowing pieces left on the floor and tried to grab one. The pieces floated up and through the ceiling of the house. Darius ran outside and watched the pieced float up into the sky, joining thousands of other small pieces of light floating towards an unknown destination. As Darius watched he noticed the sky was a dull grey colour. He looked at the grown which was almost black, with no life. He ran back inside the home, grabbed the spear that Appolline had given him and began running in the direction the he saw all the lights travel in.

Darius panted, out of breath from all the running. The lights in the sky all seemed to converge at a single point. He could see various other streams from different locations converging on the same place as well. The place was in the middle of the wasteland left by the war, a white glow could be seen from the centre. As he approached he could make out someone standing in the centre. Rius stood with his hand out, the light swooping down and seemingly being absorbed by it.

"Guess I shouldn't be surprised to see you here" Rius said, not turning around. "Quite the site, isn't it"

"You've killed everyone"

"Technically no I never killed anyone in the literal sense, I just took away the thing that gives a body life, sort of like removing a battery"

Rius paced around the area.

"You know at first I was trying to help everyone, stop the war, the fighting, and create a perfect world" "But no matter how many times I reset everything, history always seemed to keep repeating itself, all the same mistakes kept happening"

"Sure things went a little differently, but it would always turn out the same way. So then I realised something, if things were always going to turn out the same way, why bother, why try to help people, things will just end up back the way they were anyway"

"If that's the case why bring me here, why not just let me die with everyone else from my world" Darius asked.

"I guess deep down I still liked you that is of course" Rius turned round sporting a hole in the right side of his face "Until you did this".

Darius looked at the hole. Where he expected to see a wound of some sort was just a dark black space that went into Rius' head.

"I've got to admit, I don't have much sympathy for you"

"No I guess you wouldn't"

"So what now, you just do another reset?"

"No, not this time, quite frankly I'm tired I seeing the same old crap happen time after time with ever reset, this time there won't be anything left"

Every light in the sky seemed to be absorbed by Rius, plunging the world into darkness. An eerie glow came from Rius, illuminating the surrounding area.

"Funny how history keep repeating itself, aye Zylos, it's just like"

"Cut the villainous monologue, let's just get to the point"

"Fine"

RIus held out is arm and sent Darius flying in that direction. He lifted it up, hoisting him into the air before quickly bringing it down, slamming Darius into the ground as a result.

"Alright, here we go"

Darius struggled to his feet and charged at Rius. Rius avoided his attack by quickly moving to one side, causing Darius to fall over. Darius desperately tried to attack Rius but succeeded only in hitting nothing but air. Rius sighed and moved his arm in several directions, tossing Darius around like a rag doll. By the time he finished Darius couldn't move a single muscle in his body. Rius slowly walked over to him, picking up the spear and held him up.

"You know this is really disappointing, I kind of expected more for the epic final battle, oh well" Rius took the spear and thrust it into Darius' chest, dropping him to the floor. Darius coughed up blood, he struggled to look up, his vision hazy.

"Been nice spearing you Zylos" Rius said

"That…..was…awful" Darius managed to splutter out before collapsing onto the floor. His body seemed to become blurry before disintegrating into dust and leaving a small glowing light in its place. Rius picked up the glowing light and it disappeared into his hand.

Rius surveyed his surroundings, looking at the barren landscape shrouded in darkness. "Oh well" he said and closed his eyes. He began to emit a white glow from his body which began to engulf the area. However, suddenly the white glow cut out, leaving Rius shrouded in darkness.

"Huh, what happened" Rius looked at his hands. He closed his eyes, only to open and see nothing had happened again. A searing pain suddenly came from his chest and he fell to his knees.

"What's…what's happening" Rius grunted as he grasped his chest, it felt like something was claw its way out of his body.

" _Come on"_ Rius could hear a voice in his head _"You didn't think it would be that easy did you?"_

Rius screamed out as a light came from his chest. Suddenly hundreds of souls started pouring out of it. Every souls he had ever absorbed seemed to burst out.

"ARGGGGGGH" Rius screamed as light came seemed to spew out from every part of his body.

As this was happening he could vaguely seem someone walking up to him in the distance. As he looked he could just about make out the silhouette of a tall goat like monster. Zylos stood in front of him and looked down at him sadly.

"You're right you know, sometimes there is no point in fixing something that is broken, and sometimes you have got to start afresh"

Rius screamed out as a white light exploded from his body, covering the entire world in light.

And then there was darkness.


	18. Epilogue

Epilogue: Undertale

Asriel and Frisk ran into the home excitedly. They walked into the bedroom where Asgore was sitting next to Toriel, who was lying in bed. She held a small child wrapped in a bundle of bandages.

"I've got something to show you children" Toriel said, smiling.

She showed them the small baby goat monster who was sleeping peacefully in the blankets.

"Meet your new brother" She said happily.

"What is his name?" Asriel asked

"Well I was thinking of a name" Asgore said "How about Togore?"

Everyone looked at him with a funny expression.

"Errr that's a great name fluffybuns" Toriel said, her voice filled with uncertainty.

Asirel thought for a second before perking up.

"I have a name" He said "How about Zylos?"

He looked at Frisk who gave a thumbs up in agreement. He looked at Asgore who smiled and nodded in agreement. He finally looked at Toriel who looked at the baby.

"I guess we are calling you Zylos then" Toriel said smiling.

The baby seemed to give a small smile as if happy with his name.

FIN


End file.
